The Fullmetal Alchemist's Sister
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: Elric Brothers this, Elric Brothers that. What about their little sister? This is the unknown story of Elena 'Ellie' Elric, from childhood to the very end!
1. The Last Perfect Day

**(A/N) A near and dear series in my automail heart. I'll try my best if you lend me an arm and leg-I mean, an ear. It's a work in progress! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, no matter how many transmutations I try.**

"Mom! Look!" The little girl can hear her oldest brother, Edward, shout as he holds out his hands to reveal his newest creation. A small clay horse made from a scribbled chalk transmutation circle on the living room floor. Their mother comes over with a basket of picked apples and praises his work, stating that he's just like their father. The father that had mysteriously left them one day.  
"Very good, Ed." She pats him on the head, making his golden eyes glimmer happily. Elena's other brother, Alphonse, is making a similar circle, and she watches him, hoping to someday draw it perfectly herself. For being so young, they were 'experts', as their mother would often say. Even the most experienced alchemists would be jealous. Elena mimicks her older brother as he claps his hands together and presses them in the center of his drawing. Electric blue energy shoots out as a tiny wooden bird is born from the floor beneath his careful fingers. It's no bigger than her fist as he finishes, cradling it in his palms.  
"Mother." He smiles, showing it off. "Oh, Ed's is much better."  
"I think they are both very lovely." Their mother holds them both preciously. "Your father would be so proud of you all."  
"Yeah." The two boys nod cheerfully as their little sister copies one of their circles with her best precision. She wants to be just as good as them, which impresses her mother with pride. She's only six.  
"Almost, Ellie." Edward looks over her work. "You're getting better."  
"Really?" She asks, her bronze eyes enlarge in happiness as he helps her complete the drawing.  
"Wow." Alphonse whistles as he watches. "That's really good, Ellie."  
She giggles as their mother sorts through the colorful apples, watching over her children with love. It does look perfect with their help.  
"Okay, now just clap your hands and touch the points." Edward instructs her importantly, even though she already knows. Her small hands clap together and she presses down on the floor just like the dozens of times she's practiced when they haven't looked. A similar blue light crackles and shines as she works with the alchemy under her delicate fingers, everyone watching her. The result, a kitten, is crude compared to her brothers', but to her, it's perfect.  
"That's beautiful, Ellie." Their mother praises her daughter affectionately as she peels the apples and cuts them into small slices, and Elena beams as her brothers inspect her creation.  
"Yeah, it's really good for your first one, Ellie." Edward touches the rough, uneven edges. He was proud of his baby sister.  
"Uh-huh." Alphonse adds, transfixed at the figure. He had an adorable obsession for everything cat. Their mother gently inserts the slices into a handmade crust as they each compliment their hard work.  
"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash your hands? You can put those on the mantelpiece. I'm sure your father would love them." Their mother smiles and they nod as Edward reaches to place the creations on the shelf, barely tall enough. She adds the top crust to the apple pie and slips it into the oven. She pulls out the stew that had been simmering away all day and ladles some into each bowl. The delicious aroma draws them in as they return, the smell welcoming the children as they sit at their spots.  
"Thank you for the meal." Their mother prays and they mimic her.  
"Thanks." They repeat, then begin eating after their mother. It tastes delicious, even though it has milk to Edward's displeasure. He and milk never got along very well, but this was the one of few meals that he would eat with it. They savor the dinner, enjoying every spoonful of meat and veggies in the thick broth. The smell of baking apple pie fills the living room as their mother leaves the table to check on it. The children finish their dinner as strong scent of cooked apples comes into the room.  
"Who wants to be my sous chef today?" Their mother's voice comes from the kitchen, but all three come to her aid. Edward reaches into the sink for clean plates, Alphonse for forks, and Elena for helping her mother close the oven as she carries out the delicacy. Her sons set the plates and forks as the apple pie makes its way to the table. "Thank you."  
Just like the stew, it's perfect. Fresh apples from the market, and their mother's handmade crust. Half of it is gone in moments.  
"I'm sure Grandmother Pinako and Winry would love the rest of this." Their mother says thoughtfully. "They're probably having dinner right now, too. Should we go and deliver it?"  
"Yeah." Elena nods with a smile, taking another sweet bite. "I wanna see big sister Winry."  
"Me, too." Alphonse adds, then to his older brother mischievously. "You three, right, Ed?"  
"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Edward stammers, trying to sound like it doesn't bother him, but his face is a shade of blush red. "I'll go if you do, Al."  
"I'll go." Alphonse confirms his decision yet again, his face a similar shade. Their mother smiles fondly at her sons crushing as she covers the rest of the pie with wrap.  
"Brothers are in loooooooooooove." Elena giggles as she sings. "Ed and Al and Winry in a tree. K-I. I..um..N-G!"  
"Ellie, don't tease them." Their mother says good naturedly as she slips the container into the woven basket. Her sons mutter something under their breaths, faces still blushing. "Well, shall we go?"

Edward opens the door to the golden light of the setting sun as the family sets out to their neighbor's home. Elena closes her eyes to the warmth of it, and the coolness of a stray breeze. Edward jumps up onto the stone fence and balances his way as he crosses it, his younger brother admiring him as he does.

"Al. Al. Carry me." Elena tugs at his t-shirt, pleading with her big, dark gold eyes. "Please?"

He crouches down without a word as she climbs onto his back like a monkey. There's a laughing smile on her face, and an olderly brother one on his as Edward watches from his perch.

"Race you." Edward challenges, his steady pace on the top of the stone fence getting faster, leaving no time for them to reply.

"H-hey!" Alphonse cries out, trying to keep up with his big brother with his little sister clinging to his back urging him to go faster and cheering. He doesn't see the fairness in this race, but Edward was always like this. But then again, he was the one running on the edge, and one misstep could have him tumbling on the ground. "E-Ed!"

"Fast, Al, fast!" Elena squeaks, her short arms wrapped around his neck and tiny knees digging into his sides.  
"You hitched a ride with a slowpoke, El-Ah!" Edward shouts over his shoulder jeeringly. The second he does, an uneven rock makes him trip off of the ledge and onto the ground in a heap.  
"Brother!" Alphonse and Elena both shout as they see him fall, their mother just as fast as them as they run to his side. She lowers the apple pie basket, kneeling down as she looks him over. A groan escapes his mouth as he opens his yellow gold eyes, his matching hair dirty.  
"Man, that hurt." Edward mutters, glancing down at his left leg that starts to bleed red. "Ow."  
"Let's patch that up. I'm sure Grandmother Pinako has bandages in her workshop." Their mother says calmly, untying the apron that's around her waist. Elena looks like she'll burst into tears at any moment.  
"Does it hurt, Ed?" Despite living with her older brothers that hurt themselves on a daily basis, mainly Edward, she couldn't stand to see them injured. They are her entire world along with her mother. And Winry and Grandmother Pinako, too.  
"Nope, not at all." Edward grins, a slight wince as the fabric touches his wound. He hates seeing her like this. It was his duty as the eldest to be brave for them, even if it did sting a little. "I'm strong!"  
"Yeah, Ed's strong!" She repeats, any fear gone. The sight of her warms Edward's heart, and he doesn't feel a thing as their mother wraps up his knee. He loves his baby sister so much. "Al, too! You carry me."  
"Really?" Alphonse asks her, not sure if he really is strong. He doesn't get into fights like Edward, isn't as brave like Elena, not strong like his mother, taking care of the three of them all by herself. He couldn't even keep the stray kitten that he found last week. Elena nods with confidence. To her, he is strong, and that's what gives him strength. Their mother helps Edward stand on his injured leg, Elena's attention back on him worriedly.  
"Still doesn't hurt." Edward even pats the bandage, trying not to cry out at the pain that it causes. "Who needs a left leg, anyway?"  
"All right, let's keep going. We're almost there." Their mother picks the basket back up, her gaze on Edward and making sure he can walk. "One of us can carry you, Ed, if it's too much."  
"I'll carry you." Elena volunteers, offering a shoulder to lean on.  
"Ok-" Edward begins, his knee shaking under his weight.

"He's strong, Ellie, remember?" Alphonse reminds his baby sister. "What would Winry think?"

A strange sound comes out of Edward, then silence as he starts hobbling towards his childhood friend's home. Their mother follows closely behind as Elena hums the song again with a giggle and skip. The house, just as large as theirs, is a soft yellow compared to the forming crimson behind it of the setting sun. It's a big house for only two residents, but also the famed workshop for automail in their calm town. After all, the Elrics weren't the only ones missing a parent, but Winry lost both to war. They were doctors, whereas their father simply left without a word. Out of their lives. They didn't know if he was dead or alive.

"Hello? Grandmother Pinako? Winry?" Their mother knocks on the wooden, white door that opens with bright blue eyes and blonde hair peeking out.  
"Oh, Ms. Elric." The eight year-old girl opens the door all the way, inviting them in. She notices Edward's injury almost naturally. "Ed, what did you do?"  
"It's-" He starts to explain, thinking of some epic tale than plain up saying that he-  
"Brother tripped on his face" Elena grins as his face matches the red sun in a matter of seconds.  
"Did not-" Edward counters, but it's too late. His best friend's eyes narrow in annoyance at the temporary bandage. Winry grabs him by the collar as he tries to explain himself, being dragged inside as Elena and Alphonse follow with different expressions on their faces. Their mother sighs, not at all in a bad way, as she sets down the basket onto the Rockbell's living room table. Grandmother Pinako greets her as she enters from another room, the shouts of Edward causing Den, their black and white puppy with a automail limb, to bark with excitement at their arrival.  
"It's flesh, not automail! What do you need that wrench for, Winry-Ow!" Edward's voice comes from the workshop portion of the home, then silence, then "That hurt!"  
"Good!" Winry shouts back, and Elena's cries of not sure of who to side with, rang through the walls, along with Alphonse trying to bring order.  
"They act like a married couple, don't they?" Grandmother Pinako cuts herself a slice of the gift. There's a glimmer in her eye.  
"Oh no, they're just children." Their mother waves her hand at the statement, almost shocked by it. The thought, however has crossed her mind. Her Edward, and little Winry? She wonders what it will be like, years from now as a fond smile dawns on her face. It reminds her of good times, when Hohenheim was still home. With her and the children. She can hear them, the battle still raging between Edward and Winry. A cough erupts at her throat and she covers her mouth. She still can't hide anything from Grandmother Pinako.  
"You should really have that looked at, Trisha." Grandmother Pinako says quietly, though with all the racket coming from children there's no way to overhear them. "They can't lose you, too."  
Trisha smiles sadly behind her hand, knowing she's unable to keep the promise she had made since he left them behind. He had his reasons, she knew that, and she promised to wait for him to return.

"You'll look after them, won't you?" Images of her babies, her sweet, sweet children flash before her eyes. She doesn't want to leave them, and another cough squeezes her lungs. The sound of small feet scuffling across the wooden floorboards, Den's automail paw thumping away as he barks.

"Ed, come back!" Winry's voice shouts as the children round the corner to the two adults sitting at the table. Despite all the tortured yells from Edward earlier, his knee looks better with a large bandage covering it.  
"It's getting late, I'm afraid, Winry." Their mother rises from the hand carved chair, using the hand in front of her face to stifle a yawn. "We have to return home, but I'm sure we'll be back tomorrow, okay?"  
"Bye bye, Winry." Elena gives her best friend a tight hug, and the older girl spins her around, making Elena giggle as they go round and round. Alphonse says his goodbye to Winry as well, an innocent smile on his kind face. Edward is silent, sulking over his new bandage, but mutter a sort goodbye when Winry glares at him.  
"See you tomorrow!" Winry waves from the porch as the Elric family leaves, smiles on all of their faces. The last happy day.


	2. Don't leave us!

**(A/N) And so it continues! **

**** "M-mommy?" The sound of a full paper bag falls to the floor, but it's nothing compared to the crumpled sound of a human body hitting the floorboards. Her children are at her side in seconds, fear conquering each face, like the plaque conquering her body. She reassures them with a false smile as they shakily help her stand, then to her bed. There she sleeps, a burning hot fever erupting moments later. Edward fills a basin of water as Alphonse searches the bathroom for a spare rag. Elena stays at her mother's ailing side, so very small and so very scared.  
Nothing they try works. Not even the town's doctor has a cure, only to enjoy what few precious days are left. Edward scavanges their garden for a magic plant, anything. Alphonse practices his alchemy circles, wondering if he can make them fix his mother's lungs like he fixed his bike. Elena sings the lullaby that their mother can no longer sing, the coughing scratching her voice into near nothingness. It had always fixed everything, so why was it not _working_. Nothing will ever work, and all four know it.

"Tell him, your father, I'm sorry. I'm going first."

"...Don't say that!" Edward tries not to cry, tries so damn _hard._ If he does, Alphonse and Elena will even _worse_.

"You all are so brave. I love you." Her voice catches on the last phrase, the saddest smile on her face that none of them want to see. "My beautiful children. Look after each other, promise?"

"No, please." One tear. Edward can't, he _won't_. "Please, don't."

"Promise. Please." She won't ask again, she _can't._

"I'll promise forever, just don't-MOM!" Her hand slips limply from Alphonse and Elena's grip. "MOM!"

And all the tears he ever held back begin to fall as well.

The funeral is small, the only other attendees Granny Pinako and Winry and a few townspeople. It's quiet, nothing but the soft sounds of tears hitting the cold earth of the hill. The hill they always had picnics on, now marked with a grave.

_Trisha Elric: Beloved Mother and Wife. _The last part had angered Edward, but a look at his little siblings made him stop. As far as he was concerned, the bastard belonged in that grave, too. The procession doesn't last long either, last respects paid and a passing comforting hand on a tiny shoulder. Winry looks back, unsure of what to say to her best, now orphaned friends. Nothing she can say will bring their mother back, much like nothing will bring her dead parents back home.

Soon, it's only Edward, Alphonse, and Elena. Edward stares off into the setting sun as his brother and sister sit pitifully in front of the grave of their mother. A lone, white lily hangs over the fresh dirt, her favorite flower.

"Brother? I'm cold." Elena shivers under Alphonse's arms, looking up at Edward, who says nothing.

"Let's go home." Alphonse agrees, the cooling air also stinging at his tear-stained cheeks. Still nothing.

"Ed?" Elena's tiny voice is still on the verge of more tears.

"..get her back..." They can hardly hear his mutterings, though it sounds hopeful.

"Get who back?" Alphonse dares to ask, Edward having caught both of their interests.

"Mom. We can bring her back with alchemy. A human transmutation."

The next few days are spent in the study of their house. Edward isn't seen without an alchemy book pressed against his face, and Alphonse writing as many notes as there are books, though none make perfect sense the child, only that they hold the key to bringing their mother back. Elena tries her best in her own way. She can't read as big of words like her big brothers (though it was quite close), can't reach the highest books, can't do anything. She cooks what little she remembers helping her mother with. Spaghetti, sandwiches, soup, stuff from the garden that she took to herself to care for. Elena puts blankets on her exhausted big brothers when they fall asleep in the middle of a book, sings her mother's lullaby, and cries herself to sleep, thinking only she can hear it. Fueling their determination to bring her back.


	3. I can't wait

**(A/N): Time skiiiiiiip! Don't worry though, I wouldn't dare leave Teacher Izumi and her wonderful lessons out! **

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Secret, secret!"

The four children walk down the trodden path after another long day of school. True, being at school seemed to make the time drag by, but today was the day to the Elric siblings.

"Why won't you tell me?" Winry asks yet again, curious as to why her best friends have resorted to 'secrets' and hiding things. Usually, she could pry information from Elena, but the young girl would only smile and say-

"I told you. It's a secret!"

"Bug off, Winry." Edward rolls his eyes while he balances on top the stone hedge. He was proud that Elena hadn't ruined the surprise that they were going to pull off tonight, though it was probably because of the reward. Mom.

"No fair." Winry whines, a sure rant to ensue.

"It won't be much longer. I promise." Alphonse, like all the other times, brings order. To be honest, he wants to tell his childhood crush, but the thought of seeing their mother's smiling face stops him.

"Well...okay." Her blue eyes think it over, deciding to believe the younger brother. "Oh, we're having stew tonight, so don't be late."

"Yay, stew!" Elena cheers happily. This was going to be the best night ever. She can't wait to tell her mom everything that's happened over the surely delicious dinner.

"Be sure to set for six!" Edward grins with a leap back onto solid ground. Before the confused Winry can ask why, they're off running the rest of the way into their home.

"I can't wait to see her smile."

"I can't wait to hear her voice."

The two youngest Elrics smile in disbelief that it won't be long. While carefully measuring out the exact ingredients of a human adult, Edward listens to them. It's true that he misses all those things, but what he can't wait for is the looks on his siblings' faces when they see mom.

"Hey, you two, a little help?" He asks, still trying to keep it serious. They had already spent plenty of time training for this moment, and he hopes it was enough. There was no way he could face Teacher if it went wrong.

"Okay!" Both return to his side and watch the second final ingredient fall into the large container. Cautiously, Edward pulls out a short knife and Elena shies away behind Alphonse.

"It's just a little cut. I'll bandage it right up, okay, Ellie?" Edward reassures their baby sister with a clean cloth he digs out as well.

"...Okay, Ed." Elena trusts him, but it doesn't make him feel any better about it. She had begged to help bring mom back, so what was a few drops of blood? Alphonse holds her other hand as Edward nips a finger as light as he can. She shuts her eyes as the droplets hit the pile, and a gentle bandage wraps around the wound.

"Good job. Our turn, Al."

Putting on a brave face, Alphonse cuts his finger after Edward. The crimson drops join their sister's, and he hopes it's all the blood they'll have to see.

Stepping outside the carefully crafted alchemy circle, the three siblings take one last glance at their hard work.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Elena doesn't feel ready, but nods anyway. There's a sick feeling in her stomach, but she shakes it off. She'll feel better when mom comes back.

"Okay. Here we go!"


	4. The Forgotten Law

**(A/N): You've reached Tear Central. For your convenience, please grab the nearest box of tissues for the next few chapters.**

The first few seconds are as expected, the blue light of the alchemy circle illuminating the dark room. The only sounds are rain hitting the roof and their breathing. A confident smile is on each of their faces, Alphonse, Edward, and Elena, unable to contain what they were to accomplish.

Then the calm blue turns into an angry red, the energy bolts lashing out.

"Is this-" Alphonse never gets to finish as tiny black hands shoot out of nowhere.

The heart-stopping shriek that comes from Elena will haunt them as the two pairs of golden eyes both look at their baby sister.

It's tearing at her throat, ripping at the inside, causing blood forcefully out of her screaming mouth. The choked cries to her brothers are barely understandable as she tries to get them off to no avail. Suddenly, Elena's voice stops entirely and she hits the ground in dead silence. Before Edward can touch her, Alphonse cries out his name.

"Al!" Edward whips to his right, the destructive hands taking his little brother's body apart in seconds. He reaches out for Alphonse's outstretched hand, but it's too late. "ALPHONSE!"

And the miniscule fingers are at his leg. Edward can literally feel the muscle and bone dissolve in moments, finally halting above his knee, and his blood spurts everywhere. Stupidly, his mind recalls hurting that same leg so long ago, and when Mom had-

_Mom! _

Edward grips the stump of a knee, bleeding out like a collapsed dam, and squints at the center of the circle. Something stirs, and for a fleeting moment he hopes that it is her. _Please, oh God, please!_

But that _thing_ is anything but their mother.

The sound that then passes through him is full of agony, so full of emotion he didn't know his small body could contain.

"Dammit, dammit." The only other body in the room is his little sister's, and he kneels over it. A pool of blood trails out of her mouth, as are the tears that streak her pale face. There's a pulse, but so very faint that he can hardly feel it. But, she's alive. "Elena, Ellie."

He was supposed to protect them. He promised Mom he would. They were the only family he had _left,_ dammit! He can't lose Alphonse, too, he _won't._

"Bring him back!" Edward shouts at the ceiling, as if it can change anything. "He's my baby brother! Take my life, I'll do anything!"

Then Edward sees the suits of armor that their father had collected. Before he can think about the consequences, which he will never even begin care about, Edward drags himself to them. He glances over his shaking shoulder to see Elena open her eyes. Faster than when the black things had attacked, her face reels in sheer horror.

"Tell Winry." Edward topples over a suit of armor, the head in his reach. Elena shivers, touching at her neck as blood trickles down her lips. Her eyes widen as she struggles to stand, then her gaze lands on the _thing_ they created.  
"Go!" Edward's rare plea gets her attention, and Elena obeys her big brother. Getting onto her feet, she flees the hell-turned living room as the black hands return for Edward's arm.


	5. The Price We Paid

**(A/N): Keep those tissues close.**

Swaying as she speedily scampers out of the crimson-stained room and home, Elena has never been so terrified. That...that _thing _wasn't Mommy, and where was Alphonse? Every time she loses her balance and trips on the soaked ground, Elena pushes herself up, still moving as she does. Blood and mud cake themselves on her dress, and her throat feels sickeningly odd. Coughs shake her eight year-old body, and Elena wonders if she'll die like their mother, more red running down her chin. The heavy sound of something metal 'clunks' behind her, and Elena forces herself to go even faster. It must be the monster, it must have eaten Edward. Winry's house is so close, and Elena ignores the threats of her weak stomach. _Almost, almost!_

Nothing will ever prepare Winry for the sight she sees at the door. Elena is almost unconscious, blood trailing out of her mouth mixing tears streaming through eyes that have seen hell. Winry screams for Pinako who is finishing setting the table for six. Elena might be saying something, but Winry can't hear it over the cries that come from behind the little girl. From the suit of armor.

"Al-" Winry can hardly make out the name of the voice's owner, or the bloody body in its arms. The golden hair of Edward makes her lose her breath. "Ed-"

"Help him, please!" Alphonse's soul pleas from inside the armor. "Please!"

Pinako gains control of the chaotic situation, commanding Winry to take Elena inside, clean the poor child up, and to the table for hot stew. In the meantime, she takes Alphonse to the Auto-Mail work area and lays Edward onto the operating table. Pinako asks no questions, purely focusing on saving Trisha's son.

Winry carefully removes Elena's filthy clothes, receiving no protest from the eerily silent child. Blood still dribbles down her chin and Winry has her hold the reddening towel to it, still nothing. Elena's once gleaming eyes filled with mischief are dull, like the girl wasn't even there.

"Ellie?" Winry dares to ask, unsure of how much she can as she clothes her. "Elena?"

Suddenly Elena's face crumples into mute sobs as she wraps her trembling arms around the older girl, not a single sound emitting from Elena. Her sacrifice for the toll.


	6. No Better Than Dead

**(A/N): So many views and reviews. It's always nice to be inspired by others crying to continue? And I will until I have to replace my hands with automail and beyond! I'm following the manga and Brotherhood as much as possible, with adorable tidbits sprinkled in. Hopefully we'll make it!**

Days pass, though at different rates to each resident. Edward is bound to the medical bed, only able to get around the Rockbell home on the wheelchair with the assistance of Alphonse or Elena. Winry hasn't seen him much despite all the questions she has. She doesn't have the heart to ask him, to playfully bug him like she used to. It's scary how much had changed since that night. Alphonse hasn't left Edward's side, and he has no reason to. His bulky yet hollow armor body requires nothing to function except care for the blood seal in the helmet. Alphonse still acts like the kind hearted ten year-old he is, doing all that he can to help his mute siblings and Pinako. But what worries them all the most, though, is Elena. She's an empty shell of her former self, and sticks to her big brothers like a silent shadow. Elena won't eat, hardly sleeps, and stares into space. Not a single, simple sound gets out of her. Pinako had done a check up on the small child, finding nothing wrong inside her throat because there's nothing _there_. The voice box as nonexistent as Edward's arm and leg and Alphonse's body. The last thing the brothers remember of her voice is her screaming that haunts Edward's few dreams as well as hers.

At night, the Elric siblings occupy the workshop. Pinako had offered a spare room, even Winry to share her own, but nothing worked or kept the frequent nightmares away better. Alphonse sits on the bedside chair with Den nestled at his metal feet, the white lights in the helmet's eye spaces shutting off like a switch. Elena curls up next to Edward, the two small bodies not taking much space as they try to sleep. The reassuring presence of knowing that the other is there and alive when they awake keeps the nightmares at bay. Sometimes.

It's the middle of another quiet day when they arrive. The Flame Alchemist and the Sniper to change everything.


	7. To Get Back What Was Ours

**(A/N): Keep up the good reviews. Seriously, they make my bad day feel better!**

The man enters the living area, the supposed recruit he was after turning out to be a mere child. _Children_. Roy Mustang sees them, the two-limbed boy, Edward, in a wheelchair, with a young girl and suit of armor behind him. Recalling what the old man had said earlier, there was another boy but Roy doesn't see him. Then again, noticing their current state, it wouldn't surprise him if the poor kid didn't make it. Especially after inspecting the Elric home.

"You did that, didn't you?" The question is more of an accusation as Roy approaches the boy. Pinako warns them to get out of her home, to get their blue uniformed military asses away from the children, but Roy ignores the old woman. He had seen the aftermath, and he sure as hell was going to get answers from them.

"Tell me!" Roy grips Edward's shirt, lifting the eleven year-old out of the chair, much to the apologetic protest _of the armor_ and silent begging expression to stop from the girl. His last words lose fire to the younger siblings, even more when Edward's blank face breaks into anguish. "What. The. Hell. Was. That."

"We're sorry. Sorry." Alphonse, the soul of the younger brother sounds like a broken record. Elena adds to it by placing a hand over Roy's that holds Ed up, every bit of her face reading that she's so sorry.

"Sorry."

Once everyone calms down, they sit around the table. Riza waits outside the room with Winry as company, who wonders about the fates of her best friends to the military. She doesn't want them to go away and one day find out that they won't be coming home. That Edward will become one of them.

The two adults do all the talking as Roy explains the benefits of becoming a state alchemist while Pinako still claims she'll have none of it. The promises of accessible information and research at their fingertips, but at the cost of becoming a dog. A state alchemist. The three Elrics are silent as Pinako explains her reasoning, even bringing up the thing. Standing up to take his leave, Roy makes his final point.

"You want to get back all you've lost? Sure as hell can't do it wallowing in self pity. But, it's your choice, kid."

He hands the letter to Elena, noticing something once lost inside the child beginning to stir. And in Edward. The fires of determination.


	8. Things That Never Change

**(A/N): Another update, another time skip! Don't worry, it'll be written...eventually.**

From inside the shared bedroom, Elena can pick up the sound of combat from outside the window. Normally, one would take it easy when recovering from surgery, but her eldest brother was never that 'one'. Elena smiles as she gets up from Winry's desk after placing the finishing touches in completing the sketchbook. Edward and Alphonse were wrong if they thought they could keep her out of fighting. Making her way downstairs, Elena plans her attack on the unsuspecting fighters.

What should take three years for rehabilitation is done in one for Edward. Ever since the visit of that Mustang guy, Edward had set his sights on becoming a state alchemist. To be honest (though he made it quite clear) he didn't want anything to do with the military but get coveted information on the philosophers stone. The precious item that could get their bodies back to normal.

But first, he had to take down the suit of armor in his way. Or rather, his little brother. It seems like a violent battle to a stranger, but it's just an everyday sparring match to test his automail limbs.

"Gotcha!" Alphonse cheers triumphantly as he catches Edward in his steel grip, but the twelve year-old squirms his way out with a leap. The disappointment doesn't phase Alphonse, though, as he blocks a barrage of punches and kicks with ease. He had the same opponent for years after all.

"Got you." Edward counters with a grin as he spots a gap in Alphonse's defense. Before he can act on it, a leg swipes out from beneath Edward and causes him to fall over. Alphonse, being the caring brother that he is, flinches for a moment and leaves enough time for the newcomer to dash from behind and push him over the fallen body.

After shouting in pain for his solid armored brother to _get off_, the Elric boys get a view of the winner. With the smug look of 'Got you _both_' and victory, Elena bends to her knees to their current eye level.

"Cheater." Edward scoffs, not willing to admit that he would have done the same.

"That was good, Ellie." Alphonse praises, because both know that Edward is thinking the same and won't admit it. Elena nods and helps her brothers back on their feet.

"Yeah, well." Edward grumbles, getting the idea that his younger siblings are on to him. "My hair was in the way. That's all."

It was true, the golden strands now reaching at the base of his neck.

"Maybe you could do pigtails like Ellie." Alphonse suggests, the girl's preferred choice for hers.

"You first, baldy." Edward retorts with a gentle mock to the helmet's long, tail-like white ribbon. Another thing he won't admit is how cute the pigtails are Elena.

Getting an idea, Elena motions for Edward to sit down.

"I was kidding." Edward obeys anyway as his baby sister stands behind him. He can feel it being parted in three and then twisted around into some shape. Alphonse watches Elena as she concentrates on weaving the three into one.

"All is one." He muses, his sudden words freaking Edward out who wasn't paying attention.

"One what?"

Elena completes the braid with a hair tie at the end, and Edward goes over it with his hands.

"That is better." He admits, beginning to stand back up. "Who taught you this?"

Elena's response comes from a pointing finger to the Rockbell home behind him. As he turns, slightly confused, a metal wrench nails him in the face, sending him once _again_ to the ground. Alphonse attempts to revive Edward, who's back up _yet again_ and rubbing the nasty mark left behind.

"The hell, Winry!"

The blonde automail mechanic in question leans against balcony railing, just as mad as her victim.

"The hell my automail, Ed!" Windy shouts back, arming herself with another wrench to his horror. "Are you trying to ruin my hard work?"

"Are you trying to ruin me? That hurt!"

"Good!"

The scary, yet usual exchange ensues between the two with Alphonse trying to bring peace. Elena grins, laughing without a sound.

She was going to miss this.


	9. Broken, But Safe

**(A/N): Sooooo...How about those time skips? It's difficult to figure out ages and stuff, much less times when stuff happens. I'm sorry, but it won't stop me from trying! Anywho, keep on readin' and reviewin'. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside :3**

Elena sits on the white steps of the Rockbell house, Den's head resting comfortably under hers. Her golden eyes scan the horizon, expecting to see red cloth and metal at any moment. She can't explain why she feels this way, why she just knows they'll be coming. It was probably from the nightmare she had had this morning. Elena knew that something was wrong, and it had terrified her. She wraps her arms around the black and white fur of Den, trying to shake the nightmare's fragments that keep replaying.

"Are they coming, Ellie?"

Winry's voice comes from inside as the door opens, revealing the owner. Elena nods as Winry joins her on the steps. The two females gaze at the empty horizon.

"It's been awhile, huh?"

Another nod.

"Well, he didn't call, the jerk. I can almost see my poor automail in pieces."

Elena tries to smile at the exhausted sigh as Winry stands with a stretch.

"Must be nice to have 'Elric Sibling Telepathy.' Lunch is almost ready, so make sure he hurries up."

The last time either saw the Elric brothers was when Edward burned their home down. He had become a state alchemist, silver watch and all, and all three knew there was no moving back. Only forward to get everything they lost. Winry had cried, but Elena only watched as the flames ate away at her childhood home. And then they left her behind with the Rockbells.

_But I'm stronger now. That was almost three years ago, and-__**oh**__._

Unable to believe it, Den gets out of her grip and begins barking at the figures in the horizon. The blond in a red coat, and... a giant man with a huge crate?

Elena bolts to her feet, chasing after Den who barks a greeting to Edward. He says something like a 'Nice to see you, too', but is pleasantly interrupted by Elena embracing him tightly. He hugs her back, but only with his left. She backs away, having now noticed that the right sleeve was empty.

"It's okay, Ellie. We're okay."

Elena's heart sinks, looking for the suit of armor that is her other brother. All she sees is the large, muscled military man who definitely is _not_ Alphonse. He makes Edward seem even smaller than what he really is, and somewhat sparkles.

"Ah ha! You must be Elena Elric, the Elric brothers' little sister. I must say, hearing your tale brought many a tear to my eye! Such a story about brotherly-"

"Um, Mister Armstrong? Can you let me down?" The voice of Alphonse comes from the crate, and Elena wonders if they really were okay and what happened.

"Of course, Alphonse Elric. I could carry you all day with these muscles passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

Alex Louis Armstrong places the heavy crate down like it weighs a feather. The remains of Alphonse's armor lie within, the helmet on top.

"Hi, Ellie." He says sheepishly, and smelling slightly of the animal. "Um, how are you?"

Elena continues to stare, no longer believing that they were okay. This was _not _okay.

"Does Winry know we're here yet?" Edward asks suddenly, and Elena shakes her head. Den's acknowledgement of the brothers' arrival hadn't brought Winry out. He sighs in relief, then crouches to his knees.

"Hop on before she does."

Unsure of this sudden declaration, much less Edward's current condition, Elena doesn't move.

"I'm strong, remember?"

The almost thirteen year-old climbs onto his fifteen year-old back, latching her arms around his neck. He does feel stronger, but Elena wonders what all has made them this way. And her nightmare. Edward has trouble holding her up with only one arm, but smirks it off, not wanting to worry his baby sister even more. Though he wonders how much longer he can think of her that way.

"Race ya, Armstrong."

"E-Ed!" Alphonse protests from his crate, but his siblings are already off. With a determined shine in his manly blue eyes, Armstrong plucks the crate up and hoists it over his head, sprinting after Edward. "H-Hey! D-Don't drop me!"

The weight of Elena on Edward's back reminds him of a similar little girl that the brothers had played with weeks earlier. When he had seen Elena and Den racing towards him, Edward had briefly envisioned a different pair of young girl and dog. Both he _couldn't save_.

But he would save his both no matter the cost.


	10. The Wrath of Winry

**(A/N): College used Study for Mid-Term Exam! FireRose countered with Procrastinate! It's super-effective!**

Elena can feel how exhausted Edward is as he makes each hasty step to the Rockbell home. Behind them, she can hear Alphonse pleading with Armstrong to slow down, and Edward too, before both hurt themselves. Edward shouts something back, but is immediately silenced by the sight of a blonde appearing at the balcony. And then at said automail mechanic noticing his sleeve flapping away which had only one logical explanation.

"EDWARD ELRIC." Winry's rage is only beginning as Elena holds on closer. Edward, surprisingly, stops right where he is.

"I have a shield." He shifts his hold on Elena whose head is conveniently over his. So _that_ explains the piggyback ride. "You can't hit me-"

The last of his words are drowned out by a wrench that leaves a crater right by his feet. Slightly terrified, Elena loosens her grip.

"If you ever loved me, you will not let go."

"ELENA. OFF."

Not sure of who exactly to side with, Elena's choice is saved by the arrival of Armstrong and Alphonse.

And the sight of the latter in pieces in a crate isn't helping.

"That was quite a feat, Edward Elric." Armstrong admits, his mustache forming a smile and completely oblivious to the sure hell he had just ran into. Setting down a silenced Alphonse, who is quite aware of certain hell, Armstrong notices Edward's exhaustion and whitening face. "Here, let me assist you."

Thinking he's doing the eldest Elric a favor, Armstrong lifts Elena off of Edward.

"What are you-." Edward can't put words together as the sole body between him and Winry is gone. He dares to look up for a millisecond, and catches a look that resembles pure hell. "NOOOOOOO-"

Elena has never seen Edward hit so hard, or knocked back so far.

"Brother!" Alphonse manages to speak, but Edward doesn't move as a huge bump forms from the deadly impact.

"YOU'RE NEXT." Winry warns the disassembled suit of armor. "DRAG HIM IN HERE. NOW."

And not a single person dares to disobey.


	11. A Grave Tale

**(A/N): I feel like Edward and Winry share custody of Elena _ Must be practice for later on...**

Pinako and Armstrong converse about the Elric siblings' history at the table as Elena tries to eat the meal. It's not that it isn't good, since she and Winry knew how to cook (Elena being the better of the two), but the audible sounds of torture occurring in the room over didn't make her very hungry. Excusing herself from the table with a mute bow, Elena dares to peek into the automail shop area of the home.

"Didn't call, didn't even try to communicate! It's been three years, Ed!"

"I know, okay-"

"I was worried, and can you imagine Elena? Then you show up like, like _this_."

"We're lucky to still be alive, Winry."

"...I know."

There's quiet except for the tears that threaten to fall from Winry. She had been worried since the day the Elric brothers had left, leaving Elena in her and Pinako's care. No matter how many times she yells at Edward, every time she hates him, days going on without a word from him or Alphonse, Winry is grateful that he's here right now. Safe, if not broken. And that she can nail him with a wrench.

Leaving the two be, Elena heads upstairs to retrieve her sketchbook from her room and back down to visit Alphonse. Or rather, his head.

"Hi, Ellie." The helmet tries to be cheerful from his current perch on a wooden chair.

"_Want to visit Mom?_" Elena writes, one of many ways she's learned to communicate.

"Sure." Alphonse is happy to be able to do something, especially with Elena. He and Edward never really talked about their little sister on their travels, but she was always on their minds. Every moment of every day. Elena picks him up carefully as if he might break and the two youngest siblings head for their mother's grave.

"I really missed you, Ellie."

Elena Elric places a white lily on the grave of Trisha Elric, Alphonse's head in her other arm. Even though Alphonse can't feel his little sister now, he remembers the time he had held her in front of the same grave so long ago. Her head nods in a way that she knows because she missed them since the day they left.

"_What happened?_" Elena sits with paper and pencil, setting the helmet next to her. Alphonse is quiet, contemplating on what to tell her, and what to leave out. But then again, he knows that she deserves the whole story. So he tells his little sister about the corrupt priest up to the serial killer after state alchemists. Though like Edward, he can't mention the young girl and dog they couldn't save from her twisted alchemist father.

Elena listens intently, waiting to write when Alphonse finishes. Even when he finally does, she can't think of anything. All the words she had wanted to say, planned to write when they returned, _nothing_.

Elena hates that she now understands why they left her behind.

_"You can't leave her, Ed!"_

_"Just look after Ellie, all right?"_

_"She's your sister. Aren't you supposed to look after-"_

_"I tried, and see where that got us?"_

_"Ed-"_

_"Please, Winry."_

_"I...okay. But I expect a phone call when you get there."_

_"Yeah, whatever- OW!"_

And since that eavesdropped argument (though it was hard not to), Elena had been determined to get stronger so she could join her big brothers. And clearly, they needed her.

"_Let's go._" She responds, wishing it could be to more than to just the Rockbell's.


	12. Missed You More

**(A/N): Hooray for adorable Elric Sibling-ness! And for awesome reviews!**

When the two youngest Elrics return, they find the eldest outside and very bored.

"Hey." Edward waves lazily with his left from his horizontal position on the grassy ground. There's a new leg in replace of the unbroken automail one.

"Winry still mad?"

"Nah. Her and Granny said it'll take them three days instead of a week."

_So you'll be leaving sooner_. Elena wants to think of it as good news, which it _is_, but that means less time with her brothers.

"Guess we'll just have to make it count." Alphonse can see the look on Elena's face as she reunites him with the remaining half of his fractured armor.

"Yeah, yeah. But I hate resting." He makes a point of it by flailing alongside Den. And to make Elena smile. "Sorry for worrying you."

"_It's okay_." Elena lies next to Edward.

"No, it's not." Edward suddenly can't stand to see her smile. He doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve his see baby sister to be happy after all the countless times they failed her. _H_e failed _them_. Winry was right. "I've been a crappy big brother."

"_Yep_." Elena grins as Alphonse agrees.

"Thanks." Edward playfully taps Elena with a fist to the head. "Missed you, too."

The Elric siblings enjoy the rest of the lazy afternoon in peace, enjoying the other's missed company.

Elena can't sleep that night, despite knowing that her brothers are right downstairs and safe. Hugging her knees into a ball won't do the trick anymore, nor will consulting Winry like she had the first time.

She needs to check that they're really there. Just in case, of course.

Sleeping on the couch isn't very comfortable to the state alchemist, but he's done worse. It's strange, though, hearing the foreign sounds of others sleeping, especially Armstrong. Edward tries to amuse himself by listening to the snoring match between the giant and bean-sprout hag, but gives up. It reminds him of chimeras regardless.

Then there's the light sound of a pair of bare feet coming down the stairs.

"Come here." Edward rolls to his side, offering a spot for his little sister who takes it. He won't admit how much he's missed having the warm body curling up next to him. Edward doesn't ask what brought her here as he secures an arm over Elena. He doesn't even care that she's almost thirteen and probably too old for this.

She's always needed him, and he was going to be here this one time _dammit._


	13. Physically Repaired

**(A/N): Oh, the never-ending joy of College essays. I'll continue to update when I have 'free-time', or whatever that is! Keep on reviewing and following and alerting and favoriting and not procrastinating. Seriously. Procrastinating is baaaaaad.**

"That's the last piece, Alphonse."

"Thanks, Mr. Armstrong."

The remnants of the suit of armor are removed carefully from the crate and into a pile beside the other half. Just as cautious as the giant, Elena chalks a transmutation circle around the mass. Armstrong watches her work with curiosity until the shouts of the eldest Elric exit the Rockbell home.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Al!" A new automail arm and leg shine as Edward bounds over. Alphonse, far more patient than his big brother, doesn't complain as Edward inspects Elena's circle. "Lookin' good."

"Can you fix him now?" Armstrong asks as Edward praises Elena with a head rub.

"Yeah, but it's a little tricky. I just have to be careful by the seal. That's what binds Al to the armor."

"That looks like blood."

"It is. My blood. That was pretty close, huh, Al?"

"Yeah, a little farther and I'd have been a goner. Ha, ha."

Armstrong can't believe how easy going they are now about the matter, much less Alphonse almost dying and the blood seal. Elena just smiles along with them, pretending to be okay with it.

With a clap of his hands to Elena's circle, the familiar electric blue of alchemy lights the area as Alphonse's armor reconstructs to whole once again. Edward grins in success and begins to braid his hair into its own usual state.

"Won't believe how long it took him to learn that." Alphonse whispers as he stands on two feet to Elena who giggles in silence.

"Let's go!" Edward finishes as Alphonse swings a metal arm in his direction. Surprised, Armstrong takes a step back while Elena steps forward as the brothers brawl. Edward doesn't hide his approval of Elena joining the exercise. He keeps an eye on her as best he can as they deflect and counter eachother's blows. He notes how much stronger she's gotten, and how much she must have been training. Proving that she can handle herself. But they've seen how harsh the world outside their tiny village is. The possibilities of taking Elena or not conflict in Edward's mind.

_But she can't stay here forever._


	14. Sparring and Sleeping

**(A/N): I almost forgot to write this, so enjoy! I really appreciate the reviews and new followers. You, dear readers, are why I keep on writing this long tale!**

"What are you doing?" Armstrong finally asks the fighters.

"Sparring." Edward replies simply, flipping backwards as to avoid Alphonse's leg sweeping beneath him. "I've got to test the new automail."

"And for me to get used to fighting again now that my body is fixed." Alphonse blocks Elena's punches with open hands. She hides how much it hurts hitting the metal body, and ducks to the left and into his blind spot. "H-Hey!"

"Then I shall assist you!" Armstrong flexes his muscles that cause his shirt to come off. Elena has never seen so many, or so many sparkles that radiate in pink.

She does, however, catch the danger that they had unintentionally summoned.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Edward shouts as Alphonse runs behind him as they begin to flee. Elena scrambles after them, but one look back at Armstrong pursuing tells her that there's no escape.

_So this is how Ed feels about Winry._

After what was the most epic battle of all time (though it was more of Elrics against Armstrong and trying to _survive_), the four make their way back to the Rockbell home.

"Granny, we're starving!" Edward announces, the decision that they deserved a good final meal unanimous.

Discussions about keeping one's mind and body in shape, mostly Armstrong for the importance of the second, plus Winry's warning to a certain automail user, hold over dinner. It's bittersweet, having their old 'family' together and each enjoying themselves over the meal and company. Tomorrow, the population will be cut in half yet again. Elena wonders whose side she'll be on.

Later that evening, the eldest Elric is passed out on the couch, his stomach exposed from beneath his shirt.

"He'll catch a cold that way." Alphonse sighs as Elena retrieves a blanket to cover Edward with.

"I forget who's really the older sibling here." Winry watches the two youngest siblings pull Edward's shirt back down and spread the blanket on top of the sleeping body.

"How old are you, again?" Pinako muses, thinking of how proud Trisha would be to see this.

"I'm fourteen, brother's fifteen, and Elena-you'll be thirteen in a month. Wow." Alphonse realizes that his baby sister is almost a teenager. Where did the time go?

"Hard to believe this pipsqueak of a human weapon is my age." Winry sits at the edge of the couch. "And sleeping like a baby!"

"Just like in Youswell." Alphonse murmurs, earning a questioning look from the three. "There were these miners that brother didn't want to help. One of them told us that 'This place is our home, and our coffin.' To have a home to go back to. I'm glad we have you, Ellie. And Granny and Winry, too."

"I wish I could cry in this body, but I can't."

_But Ellie can, but no one would hear it_. Alphonse thinks to himself.

"This dummy has a body and voice to cry with, but he doesn't. He just acts tough." Winry smiles slightly, her gaze on the snoozing dummy. Elena had paid deep attention to Alphonse's every word.

_If no one hears me cry, then what's the point? I'm tough, too, brothers. So, please, let me help you, take me with you- _


	15. An Unexpectedly Expected Call

**(A/N): Expect an even longer next chapter, and full of Elric sibling angst. I kinda threw in Elena's birthday here to make it more fun later on. But with happiness comes great sorrow... **

They left her again. Elena pages through her empty sketchbook, the blank white driving her crazy. She should have written something, told Edward and Alphonse to take her. They had sworn to bring back Mom together, even trained under Teacher, so why not _now_? Elena shuts it, determined to confront her brothers when they returned.

_It's been a month already. I guess a birthday visit is too much._

"You did WHAT?" A mixed shriek of anger and concern come from downstairs. Elena creeps down and spies Winry on the phone.

"What did I say about using it so recklessly? Yeah, I'll come down."

Winry pulls out a screw from her pocket knowingly, and winks at Elena who walks over.

"I'm always nice. So, where are we meeting? Got it. We'll be there soon. Bye."

Winry hangs up the phone with a sigh, as if expecting the call from the start. She could just have Edward's recklessness take the blame, and convince him to take Elena, too. Yeah, that'd work.

"Ready to visit Central?"

Elena has never been more sure of anything else. Her mind races as fast as the train ride, eager to see another large city besides Teacher's.

The duo reaches Central station at last, Winry stretching out and grumbling about the transportation. Elena could care less if it made her slightly sick, she would travel it every day if it meant having her brothers with her.

"Ed said that we'd know where to go from here, but I don't see-"

Over the crowds, Elena picks out the unforgettable, heavily muscled, and blue uniformed giant that had accompanied her injured brothers home. And by following Elena's pointing finger, Winry names the big hearted gentleman.

"Mr. Armstrong?"

"Miss Winry and Miss Elena." Armstrong salutes the two females.

"Nice to see you again." Winry waves as they group up within the crowd. There's no blonde pipsqueak with him, or large suit of armor. "Why couldn't Ed come down to get us?"

"Edward can't move. He's been admitted at the hospital."

"...What?"

They follow Armstrong as he tells the two all he knows about Edward's condition on the way to the hospital.

_Happy Birthday to me._ Elena thinks grimly, wanting nothing more for Edward to be okay. He had called for maintenance, but at a hospital and injured _again_? She then wonders about Alphonse, and the state they had been in last time.

_If I had gone with, would I be here, too?_


	16. The Hospital

**(A/N): I lied about the angst. Instead, have some laughs, milk-hating, and a bit of sadness. Because soon, I will be tearing your feels to shreds. And I will never enjoy it.**

"No way! You never said you got hurt this bad." Winry freezes at the doorway while Elena slips past the older girl and to Edward's bedside.

"It wasn't." The mummified body of Edward points an accusing finger at Armstrong. "He happened."

With that aside, the excess bandages are removed down to the ones wrapped tightly over his chest and shoulder. Elena is relieved, even more that Alphonse is in one piece and sitting in a chair, oddly quiet.

"_Are you okay?_" She writes next to him, noting how the eye-lights seem distant-er than usual. "_Al?_"

He doesn't acknowledge her.

"_Al?_"

"-You got hurt it was because I didn't do a good enough maintenance. I'm sorry."

"What? No, it's all my fault. You were right that I was being too reckless, Winry. The automail was perfect!" Edward quickly blames himself when he sees the guilty look on Winry. His selfless actions draw attention to his two other bodyguards, who like everyone else, think of the state alchemist and mechanic as more than just friends.

"Oh." Winry doesn't let this convenient opportunity slide by. "Yeah, it's totally your fault, Ed!"

Elena glances back at Alphonse as she moves back towards Edward.

"You must hurry onto the road of recovery in the meantime, Edward Elric!" Armstrong adds, flexing his muscles to make a point. "One must be well rested and well fed."

Elena goes from watching the energetic Major to the remnants of Edward's meal, especially to an unopened bottle of milk. Edward manages to lock his eyes on hers to quickly _hide the dairy_, but its too late as Winry spots it.

"You didn't drink your milk, Ed."

"Why should I? It's nasty! What kind of a guy would go to a cow, _a cow_-"

"THIS IS WHY YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A SHRIMP!"

"HOW IS IT HELPFUL?" Edward shouts, though he and Winry are practically face-to-face. With her distracted, Elena carefully opens the bottle, drinks the whole thing obediently, screws the lid back on, and places it back without a word. "IT'S LITERALLY A COW'S-"

The sound of the door closing stops them, along with the disappearance of Alphonse.

"...was that Al?"

Elena wastes no time and follows after to where the mute suit of armor must have gone. In all of her time knowing her big brother, him being so distant was never a good thing. Even ignoring her.

She finds him sitting alone on a bench in the hallway.

"_Al, please._" Elena can't read the helmet's forever blank face. "_Brother._"

Suddenly, just like he had in Edward's room, Alphonse gets up and leaves. Elena watches him go until she feels another presence sit on the bench.

"Well, aren't you a cutie! I bet you're here to see Ed, huh?" A man with glasses grins enthusiastically. He takes Elena's hand as he stands back up, and withdraws loved photographs from his pocket. "And these adorable photos of my daughter who's turning three this year!"

Elena has no choice but to go with the strange, but funny, man named Maes Hughes.


	17. Enter: Maes Hughes!

**(A/N): I was reading the manga the other day. I saw Hughes. I laughed at his antics because I adored his character. Then I cried. And so will you, dear readers.**

**But seriously. I can't help that this is all sad. I try to lighten the mood. Honest. There will be happy moments, silly moments, moments that make you stop reading for a moment because you can't stop laughing. And there will be moments where I expose your feels and utterly destroy them. This is FMA, after all, and I am a mere fanfictioner following the storyline-****_ish_****.**

**With that said, have some Hughes Medicine for a few chapters.**

"Hey, Ed! Getting it on with a woman in your hospital room?" Hughes almost announces as he and Elena enter the room. Edward falls out of bed at the random (not to mention pervy) teasing accusation while Winry stares at the new arrival awkwardly.

"She's my MECHANIC! And get away from my sister!" Edward shouts from his position on the floor.

"You're his sister?" Hughes kneels to Elena's eye level, then adds rather loudly. "To think that you're related to that bean-sized mechanic-seducer. The mysteries of DNA!"

"You'll open those wounds if you do that." Hughes finishes with his signature smile as Edward flails around trying to get a legible word out.

"Winry, Ellie. This idiot is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Maes Hughes." He introduces himself with a pleasant handshake to Winry who repeats the gesture. "Nice to meet you."

"What're you doing here, anyway? Weren't you busy-"

"No worries. I left the work to Sheska."

"Monster." Edward thinks of the flighty, yet kind bookworm they had befriended. The poor girl, though she _had_ wanted employment.

"And I've got some info on Scar. Word is, you won't be needing escorts much longer."

Elena snaps to attention at the mention of Scar. The state alchemist serial killer. The one who almost killed her brothers.

"Finally, I won't need these useless guys anymore!" Edward cheers, annoying his two useless bodyguards.

"Useless? Where would you have been without us?" The female snaps unlike her male companion who is shocked.

"Escorts? What have you been doing?" Winry asks what Elena cannot.

"Nothing to worry about." Edward catches Winry's questioning glare and Elena's curious eyes. "No big deal."

_Yes, it is. Liar_. Elena thinks as Winry proceeds to guilt trip him. _You won't tell her, won't even tell __**me**__. And Al..._

"Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow for the maintenance. We'll just have to find a place to-" Winry sighs, picking up her toolbox and bag.

"Why don't you ladies stay with my family?" Hughes suggests, leaving no chance for an argument as he picks up Elena and sets her on top of his shoulders, then grabs Winry's free hand. "Yeah, they'll be delighted to have guests. Then you'll get to meet my adorable daughter in person!"

"B-but!" Winry stutters, trying to say that they wouldn't want to be a bother, but is drowned away as she's practically dragged out of the hospital room. Elena turns from Hughes' back and waves bye to Edward, both Elrics wondering just what the other was getting into.


	18. A Gift

**(A/N): A little bit of fluff I added at the beginning. Hughes is a nice guy, so I'm sure he'd do something like this. And rip my heart out. As always, enjoy!**

"Mr. Hughes, what is all this for?" Winry asks, her voice muffled by the large teddy bear placed in her arms by Hughes.

"Today's my daughter's third birthday!" Hughes practically sings as he examines every shelf of the toy store.

"Birthday?" Winry repeats, then looks over to Elena who's looking at her. She mentally hits herself, having completely forgotten what day it was. "Oh, Ellie. I'm sorry."

Elena shrugs an _'It's okay_', though with all the recent events she won't let Winry know that she had almost forgotten as well.

"What's the matter, ladies?" Hughes notices the sudden shift in mood.

"Her birthday is today, too." Winry explains while Elena nods. The younger girl doesn't mind, but the reaction from Hughes opposites.

"Really? How old are you?"

Elena signals with ten, then three fingers. Hughes whistles and gets an idea.

"How about you and Elicia share? She'll love it!" He grins and disappears into the aisles.

"I don't know, I mean we're already spending the night. Ellie, what do you think?" Winry sighs, feeling guilty all around.

Before Elena can write Winry an answer, Hughes is back with a black box.

"A little something for the Fullmetal Alchemist's sister." Hughes lets Elena open the box, revealing a simple necklace with a small heart shaped locket. "It's a coming-of-age gift for girls. Someday, I'll give Elicia one."

"But she's only three." Winry recalls, holding back her opinion on Elena's birthday gift. _It must be expensive, but he wanted to. And we had all forgotten her birthday, but still._ Winry glances past the teddy bear's ears to see Elena hold the necklace up. The young teenager smiles a '_Thank you'_ and hugs the doting father to hide the tears that form.

"Kids grow up fast."

* * *

The door to the Hughes residence opens when they arrive, a tiny child excitedly running out to her father's open arms. Elicia giggles as she playfully turns away from Hughes' scratchy beard. The scene vaguely reminds Elena of a time when she was that age, and being carried by a bearded man that was her father. Hughes' wife comes out, a motherly smile on her face as she kisses her husband on the cheek and then sees the two.

"Why, hello there." Gracia waves. "It's so nice to have guests."

"This is Winry Rockbell, Edward's childhood friend and mechanic." Hughes introduces them as he sets Elicia down to greet the two older girls. "And another birthday girl, Elena Elric."

"Happy Birthday." Gracia and Elicia say in unison, the girl's 'r''s coming out as 'w''s.

"We've heard a lot about the Elric brothers, though it's a pleasant surprise to know they have a beautiful sister." Gracia adds. "And you, too, Winry. Please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." Winry blushes as much as Elena who bows. Elicia admires the young teenager's two pigtails that lie over her shoulders. Kneeling down, Winry catches Elicia's attention. "And how old are you?"

"Tw-" The little girl almost instantly replies with two fingers, then corrects herself happily. "Three!"

Winry, and especially Hughes, swoon over the three year-old's cuteness while Elena sees her reflection of perfect days.

"Welcome to our home."


	19. Happy Birthday

**(A/N): Hughes. Stop. I can't.**

**But I will just to make you cry, readers.**

**Because I love you.**

"Happy Birthday, Elicia and Elena!" The entire Hughes family and friends cheer over the table stuffed with food. Even though the party was originally for the three year-old, none minded the extra guest. If anything, it added to the already cheerful atmosphere. Friends of the younger birthday girl race around as they play, their parents chatting with the proud father.

"El, play with me." Elicia begs, pulling on Elena's pant leg and impossible to refuse with an adorable giggle. Elena wonders if this was what her brothers had dealt with, and smiles as she excuses herself from the table. A wind up mouse is in Elicia's hand as she picks a free space for her and Elena to play.

"A mouse from Papa."

"_Cute_." Elena sets down her sketchbook on the floor. Elicia forgets the toy mouse as she scans the pages of the book.

"Color book?" Elicia asks curiously, wondering where the colors are amongst all the penciled words she can barely understand.

"_Bring some crayons and I'll draw._" Elena offers to keep Elicia's innocent mind on the sketchbook and from any questions that she can't answer to the small child.

"'Kay!" Elicia grins and runs off in search of some. She returns in seconds having a box from a present. "I color, too?"

"_Of course._" Elena chooses her colors as Elicia gets right to work with a rainbow. Half of the once white page is filled with Elicia's imagination in moments.

"Wow." Elicia gasps as she looks at Elena's half. "Cute, cute!"

The wind up mouse is sketched onto the paper, looking as if it could spring to life at any second.

"You're really, really good even if you don't talk." Elicia laughs with the pure innocence of a child. "I like you, big sister."

"What about me?" Winry asks playfully having overheard Elicia.

"Bigger sister." Elicia determines as she picks up her toy mouse to show the older girl. "See, Win?"

She turns the device to make it start, but the toy doesn't move.

"Here, let me see it." Winry gently transports the broken toy to the table, pulling out a tiny screwdriver from her pocket. An audience of small children and Hughes are captivated as the mechanic works.

"There's a gear loose, so all I have to do is reconnect-" Winry explains as a clicking noise emits from the mouse's back. There's a finally click like that of gears connecting, and the toy moves again to everyone's amazement.

"You're pretty handy." Hughes compliments as Elicia squeals in delight of her new hero.

"Toy doctor!"

Winry blushes, deciding against telling the little birthday girl that she isn't exactly a toy doctor.

"So you're his mechanic?" Hughes asks Winry, who nods and explains her actual relations to the Elric siblings. Elena overhears them, smiling at each fond memory they did together as Elcia sets herself on Elena's lap.

"But I'm worried. What have they been doing to get this way? What kind of life have they been living? They never tell me anything." _If I was their sister, would they? Ellie must know something, but she doesn't tell me either... _"Why can't they just talk to me? For advice?"

"It's that they don't need advice. Men are the type that speak through actions rather than words. That's how we are." Hughes laughs lightly, wiping his glasses. "When they start giving up. At that exact time, you stop them. Isn't that fine enough?"

Winry's quiet, though not the only one thinking over his wise words.

"Elicia! Let's play!" A group of boys run over to them, crowding the popular girl.

"What? Elicia's gonna play with me!"

Hughes stands up suddenly, pressing his glasses back up his nose and pulling out a concealed gun.

"You punks! Don't you DARE touch my daughter!" The sound of the gun clicking makes them lose interest in Elicia immediately.

"You're letting your actions speak way louder than your words!"


	20. This is a Family

**(A/N): I update when I can. I'm a busy, busy little human. I guess we'll call it once a week, more or less? Anywho, enjoy this chapter, because angst is coming next time! And feels, of course.**

"Thank you for taking care of us."

"_Thanks._"

Winry and Elena wave at the kind family.

"If you ever need a place to stay, drop by whenever and as long as you want." Gracia offers the two overly polite girls.

"I feel so spoiled here." Winry admits with a laugh to which Elena agrees with a nod and smile. The time spent at the home was like reliving the old days. And having a mother again, much less a _complete family_. "We'll find a place by my-_oh_."

Elicia had snuck herself in between Elena and Winry, now tugging firmly on each's clothing.

"Elicia." Gracia is surprised, then can't help but smile sadly. "She's really gotten attached to you both."

"You could be sisters." Hughes laughs, noting the resemblance of the unrelated trio.

"Sisters, have safe trip!" Elicia giggles as she lets go of both. "Come back soon!"

_I almost don't want to leave, but Ed and Al need us. I wonder how they're doing, especially Al. I hope he's feeling better. _Elena kneels down for Elicia to give her a goodbye hug, and request for her to draw more with Elena next time.

"I'm glad to have another sister." Winry admits happily when it's her turn to embrace Elicia, who bubbles with joy.

Finished, Elicia skips back to her parents at the doorstep and is lifted on to her father's shoulders. They wave their final goodbyes to the Hughes' family, and can't wait to see them again.

* * *

"They were really nice, huh, Ellie?" Winry comments, wondering if she should mention how much Gracia reminds her of Trisha. _Don't be stupid, but I bet she noticed. _"When I finish up Ed's arm, I guess we'll be off."

_Back home._ Winry doesn't say it, but Elena thinks it as they return to the hospital.

_I won't. Not this time._

They reach Edward's room in minutes, the door oddly closed. Winry sighs as Elena smirks at the rant of milk and lack-of-height from behind the door. Their happy mood, however, is shattered by the outburst of Alphonse when they step in.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS BODY!"


	21. Real Or Fake?

**(A/N): I'm always writing this story, so I update when I can. I'm dedicated! Enjoy, and favorite, and follow!**

_What..?_ Elena can see the surprise on Edward's face as Alphonse trembles with tight fists.

"Didn't want. This body." Alphonse mutters, observing the floor as the unfeeling cold metal shakes. Winry is upset, scared of what they had just walked into. Her eyes widen, recalling the secret that Alphonse doesn't know. Scared for _Edward_.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that everything is screwed up. That's why I want to restore your body as soon as possible." Edward apologizes, guilt covering his face and every movement. It doesn't bother Elena that the focus is on getting Alphonse's body back. She could live forever without hearing her voice if it meant hugging human flesh, and seeing her middle brother's smile.

_But why is Al like this? What could have happened in a month?_

"And what proof is there?" Alphonse's usual calm voice is laced with danger.

"I will restore you! Trust me!" Edward pleads, pleas for Alphonse to believe him. Elena does without question as always, not wanting to think about her second guess. She's trusted her big brother, even though no progress has been made from what she always sees. Injuries, wounds, more promises. Leaving her to fight their battles _alone_.

"TRUST ME?" Elena can't stand how dark Alphonse's voice is as he repeats Edward's words with a frustrated echo. "You expect me to 'trust' with this hollow body?"

Everyone is frozen, both still with shock and sadness.

"In alchemy, they say a human being is made from the flesh, the mind, and the soul." Alphonse continues, every person in the building sure to hear him now. "But has anyone ever proved it? Memories are information, so can't they be artificially created?"

"What are you saying...?" Edward dares to ask, Elena afraid to know the answer that she's thinking of.

"You said you wanted to tell me something. Something you were too afraid to say before." Winry gasps as Edward's fear comes true. "That my mind and soul are fake! How can you all prove that Alphonse Elric really existed? You've been tricking me, haven't you? All of you! Isn't that right, brother? Ellie? Tell me!"

Never has Alphonse yelled before, or rant in such an accusing way. Never has the kind soul acted so cruel, or demand of his siblings. Elena escapes into herself, watching Edward set his hands down on the tray that seems eons away from her.

"Is that all?" Edward asks quietly, but still strong. "Did you say everything you wanted?"

Elena wishes she could read Alphonse's face just once to see what the now silent body of armor is thinking as he nods.

"I see." Is all Edward says as he stands from the hospital bed and walks past Alphonse and them without so much as stopping for a second.

Elena can feel tears forming at her eyes as she watches Edward's back turn out of the silenced room, then glances at Alphonse who just stands there.

"_Ed!_" Elena mouths her brother's name as Winry manages to shout it, not leaving the room to follow after the eldest Elric.

But Elena does, the baby sister chasing after her big brother.

To the roof.


	22. I Never Blamed You

**(A/N): Three chapters within two days-ish? What is this alchemy? Not because I'm procrastinating, that'd be craaaazy. Keep up the reviews and make sure to favorite if you love this story. It brightens my day when it's so rainy! **

_"You blame me, don't you?" The boy cries, not at all from the pain that lets him know he's alive every second. Guilt fills his mind, physically seeing nothing under the wet cloth that covers his face. Mentally, the monster is still there. The armor he bound his little brother's soul to. His baby sister's voice ripped out in screams that he still hears._

_Elena quivers as she squeezes Edward's hand, trying to comfort him as much as herself. He knows she's there, knowing the tiny hand anywhere that fits in his. Knowing that his baby sister will never blame him._

_"But Al will! I put him in there! A body that can't feel, can't eat, can't sleep, can't get hurt!" Edward sobs as Elena holds on tighter. "It's my fault! He definitely blames me!"_

_"That's not true!" Winry tries to gently persuade her feverish best friend as Pinako prepares to complete the automail surgery._

_"Al isn't the type of boy to blame others. You'll see." Pinako adds, also trying to calm Edward down. "Just ask him."_

_"I c-can't. I'm too afraid to ask." Edward admits his fear with more tears streaming down his cheeks. Elena has never connected her brother, her big brother that protected them from all things scary, with the word. Fear. She's grateful his face is covered as she begins to cry, too. In mute silence._

_"That's why I want to restore our bodies as soon as possible!"_

* * *

Elena finds Edward leaning against the railing, facing the sun in the clear sky.

"I don't deserve you." He sighs as she walks up to join him.

Elena forms a fist and very lightly hits his shoulder as a response with a small smile from her and him.

"I deserve more than that, El."

"_Crappy brother_." Elena writes, reminding Edward of his role.

"The worse." Edward agrees, the smile gone. _Too afraid to ask Al if he hates me, now thinks he was never real. Too afraid to bring Ellie with us, now right here and me in bad shape again. The hell am I doing?_

The two Elric siblings stay there without exchanging words, the other in deep thought about the other and what to do now. Nothing has to be said between family. A lone breeze drifts by, teasing their golden hair back and causing drying sheets to ripple. The moving cloth is the only sound, until hollow armored steps go up the stairs and enter the rooftop. _Alphonse._


	23. Irreplaceable Memories

**(A/N): Glad that everyone is continuing to read and enjoy! As a reward, have some childhood memory feels. And action. And lots of words. And I'm perfectly sane.** **Ha...ha.**

"Ed, Ellie." Alphonse starts, unsure of how to apologize after getting the secret literally pounded into him by Winry's wrench and angry tears.

"That reminds me. We haven't sparred in awhile." Edward doesn't turn around to acknowledge Alphonse's presence as he kicks off his slippers. "My body's probably getting weak."

"But your wounds aren't even healed-" Alphonse protests, back to his caring self, but Edward doesn't care as he launches himself at his little brother with Elena at his side. Just to make sure his injuries won't increase, and to beat Alphonse's recent victory streak.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" Alphonse repeats with a plea, trying to dodge their volley of blows without hurting his mostly flesh siblings. "Ed! Ellie!"

Neither listen to him as they keep up the relentless assault. Elena leaps to the right, grabbing one of the sheets, and uses the wind to blow it at the distracted metal face. The cloth blinds Alphonse long enough for Edward to knock the unbalanced armor down and against the ground.

"We won." Edward confirms as he proceeds to lay down, exhausted from the fight. "Heh. First time we beat you."

"You cheated." Alphonse claims, not getting up from his fall. "You teamed up, and used that sheet-"

"Shut up. A win is a win." Edward pauses for a moment. "We used to fight all the time as kids."

"_Nothing's changed about that_." Elena joins them in laying down, gazing at the blue sky. With a sneaky grin she adds. "_Not even your height, Ed._"

"Hey, you." He taps her head with a gentle fist. "It was over stupid stuff. And I've totally gotten taller."

"Like who would get top or bottom bunk to themselves." Alphonse recalls all their childhood quarrels.

"I won that one." Edward remembers with a fond smile. "But you two kept bugging me and we all ended up sharing."

"_Yeah. And who got to play in the river first._" Elena remembers the cool water they would escape to during the scorching summer heat.

"You pushed me in!" Alphonse complains, though no longer upset about the incident.

"You said you were too hot. Problem solved."

"How about when we were fighting during training?"

"_Teacher caught us and nearly killed us._" Elena reminds them, each suddenly attacked with the painful memory.

"That was a draw." Edward shuts his eyes in an attempt to block it out. "Or who would marry Winry."

"H-Huh? I don't remember that!"

"Because you too flustered that you lost." Edward teases, remembering the epic battle like it was yesterday and the shade of red that had taken over Alphonse's face.

"_Yeah, but she rejected you. That was funny to watch._" Elena had refereed the match over her infatuated big brothers, cheering and teasing the two boys who were hopelessly and in denial of being in love. Edward had won, and after summoning the courage to ask the girl of his dreams, Elena followed him to the Rockbell home for moral support.

Where young Winry flatly denied the poor fool.

"Anyway!" Edward coughs rather loudly to change the sore subject. "You're saying that these are all fake memories?"

"I'm sorry." Alphonse apologizes, seeing what an idiot he's been. Of course that other crazy suit of armor was wrong. How could he have believed the chop-happy ex-convict?

"You said it yourself. 'We'll restore our bodies, no matter what!' Is that an artificial feeling?"

His younger siblings shake their heads. Even if it's meant for Alphonse, Elena knows it will never be fake. They will get their bodies back to normal. She _will _be there this time.

"We've decided that! So we will get stronger. I'll get stronger emotionally, and at fighting!" Edward punches at the air with an automail hand, determined. "And drink milk, too, I guess."

"I just remembered something else." Alphonse goes from looking at the sky to Elena. "When we would fight over who had the best gift for Ellie. It was your birthday yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Yeah-wait, WHAT?" Edward practically jumps to his feet, unable to deny what important day it had been just yesterday. _I'M THE WOOOOOORSE!_

After a moment of silence, Edward jumps up to his feet.

"The only way we'll get stronger is if we work together. All of us." Edward holds out fist for them to connect in their huddle. Elena's face lights up with disbelief, to which Edward grins to cover up the fact that he utterly forgot.  
"We're in this together now, Ellie." _How's this for a birthday present? _

"_Yeah!_" Elena nods, the happiest she's ever been as her and Alphonse bump fists with Edward in agreement.

"Let's get even stronger!"

_Sometimes words are all you need to get the message across_. Elena thinks with irony, but she's so glad that that hardly matters.

"Now, let's g-Ow!" Edward turns sharply around to leave, then slumps over as he grabs his side in pain. "Crap. They opened."

"I warned you!" Alphonse lets out a sigh, his wise advice once again ignored by their stubborn older brother.

Edward's siblings rush to his side, offering shoulders to lean on as they make their way inside. Beginning their journey together.


	24. A Visit From The Fuhrer

**(A/N): You can't trust anyone in the military! Just trust the homunculus in the room who tells you this *cough* Yep. Silly King Bradley. As always, enjoy! ...and trust me.**

After attempting to borrow Elena's sketchbook to draw the villains that had attacked him, Edward's scribbles help no one. Happy to be of use, and to everyone's relief, Elena becomes a sketch artist as Edward describes the duo. A guy with really long hair, and a pretty young woman.

"That's them. How come you couldn't see that in mine?" Edward shifts from his..._art_ to Elena's flawless interpretation. "Evil jerkface with spiky hair! He knocked me out and then I don't remember after that."

Deciding against telling the Fullmetal Alchemist that Elicia can draw better than him, Hughes and Armstrong mull over what had happened at the Fifth Laboratory along with Elena's drawings of Edward's tale.

"Despite all this information, the Research Institute is still a pile of rubble." Hughes reminds them, earning a collective exhausted sigh from everyone. "Still, I'll see if I can fish something out of the crime list at Tribunal."

"And I shall investigate Dr. Marcoh's assistants that participated in his experiments for the stone." Armstrong volunteers himself as well. Elena is impressed that they are so willing to help their cause in any way.

_We're so lucky._ Elena thinks warmly, fingering the locket that Hughes had given her.

_I'm pretty lucky_. Edward helps the men sort through the papers with Alphonse. He glances over at the little sister he's lucky to have, touching something that hangs around her neck. _Where'd Ellie get that?_

Before Edward can bring it up, there's a sound of a disturbance on the other side of the door as it opens.

"Excuse me." An eyepatch wearing gentleman walks in, Edward's useless bodyguards acting like they had seen a ghost.

"K-King Bradley?!" Armstrong and Hughes snap to attention instantly and salute the intruder.

"Please be quiet. That'll do." King Bradley motions with his hand as to silence his speechless underlings.

"But what are you doing here, Fuhrer King Bradley?" Hughes asks the president of Amestris, curious as the rest of them as to why he is here of all places.

"I heard there were investigations going on in the Military Brass." King Bradley replies, shocking Armstrong who asks how he knows. Elena eyes the top authority figure, not liking how uncomfortable he's making them. And her.

"Don't underestimate my intelligence network." King Bradley turns to face her eldest brother. "Edward Elric. The philosophers stone, was it? How much do you know? Depending on what you know..."

The invisible pressure in the room increases on his last word, the sentence left hanging.

_I don't know anything, but I'm scared, too. _Elena can see sweat form on Edward's forehead, his expression easily reading that he's worried like the rest of them before Amestris's ruler.

"Just kidding! No need to be so defensive." King Bradley laughs suddenly, amused at how uneasy he made them.

"What?" The even more confused statement comes from every stunned occupant.

"I understand that there are disturbances occurring within the military." King Bradley resumes with his usual seriousness. "That is why I want this looked into."

He picks up the list of names that Armstrong holds.

"All personal on this list who are assumed to have helped with the stone. Their whereabouts are unknown. The enemy, it appears, is one step ahead of us." He explains, Elena curious as she listens to all of this new and overwhelming information.  
"Even my intelligence network has no information. We don't know anything on our enemy. Size, location, true objective, or how far they may have penetrated our ranks."

"So conducting research will be very dangerous." Hughes summarizes, his casual demeanor replaced with a serious mindset.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric siblings." As Elena stands by her siblings, she can literally feel the burden that her brothers had carried as King Bradley names them each with a tone that expects orders to be completed without fail.

"I have judged that you all are trustworthy." Even as he speaks to his audience, his right eye stays on the thirteen year-old. "So it is now that I must tell you, for the sake of your lives and safety, do not involve others."  
"We do not know our enemy, and it is possible that they could be anyone. Even those who claim to be our allies. Trust no one, every military personnel is the enemy, understood?""

"Y-yes, sir!" Hughes and Armstrong salute yet again as they process the Fuhrer's order.

_I trust them the most, but they're the only ones I really know. Whoever brothers trust, so will I!_ Elena determines, mentally trying to get on her brothers' level of what they know and where to go from here.

"...Sir? Where are you?" A lone call comes from outside the room, catching King Bradley's attention like a skipping student about to be discovered.

"Hmm, it would seem my annoying subordinates have caught on!" King Bradley murmurs as he opens the window and proceeds to make his escape. "All because I snuck out of work, but I'll return there now. Farewell!"

They all can't help but crowd the window as Fuhrer King Bradley strolls down the street, whistling a cheerful tune.


	25. Change of Course

**(A/N): Busy, busy, busy! Chapters have no definite length, as I write what I figure is long enough and sets up a good staring point for the next one. Yup, I'm crazy. And stressed. Anyone have a spare stone on them? A nice review can do the trick too, I suppose :3**

"What happened in here? Those guys outside are frozen." Winry enters the room, noting that her friends are just as bad.

"_I'm not sure._" Elena can barely write as they recover from the bizarre occurrence.

"Okay." Winry isn't sure what to think, but pulls out an envelope from her bag. "I got those tickets you asked for, Ed."

"Thanks." Edward grins, grateful to be able to change the subject. "Finally, time to leave!"

"Already? But your wounds aren't healed completely." Armstrong, despite his pride in his large muscled frame and inhuman durability, is surprised by Edward's determination to go now.

Alphonse doesn't voice in his agreement, knowing that there's no stopping Edward as he pulls out a map and points at Dublith.

"There, huh?" Hughes joins Elena at looking at the map of their world.

_This time I'll be going with! _She smiles, glad for this moment of pointing at where they'll be going. With her.

"AH!" Winry jabs a finger at an area before Dublith, catching their attention. "That's Rush Valley!"

"What's there?" Alphonse ventures to ask a fangirling Winry who can hardly contain her excitement.

_Oh, no. _Elena recognizes the name instantly, having heard nonstop about-

"Rush Valley! It's the holy land of automail mechanics! I've always wanted to go there just once!" Winry almost sings, reciting every automail-related fact of Rush Valley like an energetic tour guide.

"You have to take me! Please, please, please, please!" She begs Edward, who questions why he's always afraid of the deadly wrench-wielder.

"Why should I? Go by yourself." Edward grumbles, concluding that he'll never understand women. Or obsessive automail mechanics in general. Or just Winry.

"Who's paying for my trip?"

"You trying to threaten me?"

"You owe me for repairs, Ed! Actually, since when have you paid for _anything_-"

"Do I look like a bank?"

"Of course! Every time you break my _hard work_-"

"_It's on the way to Dublith. She can come with. Please?_" Elena reasons along with Alphonse, trying to compromise the heating debate. Unable to refuse since seeing the numbers against him, Edward reluctantly agrees to bring the now ecstatic victor.

"Yay! I'll go call Granny!" And just like that, Winry skips out of the room, humming a cheerful tune.

"She'll make a good wife one day. Not as good as mine, though." Hughes observes, not mentioning that he means both females.

"Don't say that to me! And stop bringing your love life into this!" Edward snaps as a reflex against the happy-go-lucky father as Alphonse laughs with Elena silently giggling at his side. "Q-Quiet, you!"

_Not one day._


	26. Train Ride and Apple Pie

**(A/N): A longer chapter, and closer to getting some action! I can't wait either! Suggestions are welcome, especially since there are a lot of different paths that I can do. I'd like to write some alternates when this is finished, if you lovely readers would like them. Enjoy!**

"Dublith is our best chance."

"Yeah, we're gonna get killed."

"_Trying to kill me already. No fair._"

The Elric siblings converse as they board the train with a concerned Winry.

"Kill? Just what kind of a person is your teacher...?" Winry wonders aloud, vaguely remembering the woman who had taken her friends away so long ago. "Why would you want to see her again?"

_A deathwish that prevents death wishes._ Elena shivers, well aware of the unfortunate truth in the thought. Edward gestures at his arm, unhappily admitting that they were on a losing streak and this was a guarantee to get stronger.

"So you can fight more? Are you crazy?" Winry can't believe him. S_omeone better whack some commonsense in Ed before I do!_

"It's not like that. I want to get stronger...on the inside. Not with fighting." Edward snaps, then calms down with his head resting on a closed hand. "I want to be stronger than before."

_But you always have been to me, Ed. Al._ Elena observes her small hands. _But do you think the same of me?_

"That's why I kept thinking we should see Teacher. We'll definitely get stronger." Alphonse adds eagerly.

"_There's nothing Teacher can't do._"

Listening to them inspires Winry and she finds herself smiling. Teacher this, Teacher that. Things the Elric siblings wouldn't dare to bring up when they had returned after a year of training. Any mention of their Teacher, or what they had done, had resulted in fearful silence of scarring memories.

"You said you had two reasons. What's the second?"

"Human Transmutation. Teacher must know something about it." Edward gazes thoughtfully out the window, scenery passing by at a peaceful rate.

"Even though we were trained by Teacher, she never told us anything about it or the philosopher's stone." Alphonse remembers every lesson, all failing to mention what they had wanted to know. _But we only cared about getting stronger so we could bring back Mom._

"Yeah, because getting involved meant dangerous business. I think we should ask her directly about restoring our bodies."

_But we're already getting dangerous business. Us, Mr. Armstrong, and Mr. Hughes. We've got friends and family who could get hurt because of this. The faster, the better. I'll do my best._ Elena escapes into her thoughts as Edward expresses his comedic fear of having to ask Teacher. The last they saw her was before they tried to bring Mom back. Being furious didn't seem to bring their imaginations justice. Either way, they were so dead.

"It was a short life, huh, Al?" Edward mopes, slinking down in the seat next to his equally upset armored brother.

"I wanted a girlfriend at least, brother!" Alphonse whimpers, visualizing his future go down the drain by a swift but powerful punch of Teacher's.

"_No fair_." Elena underlines her previous statement with a slouch, adding to their depressed corner by the window.

The sweet smell of apple pie snaps two of the Elrics out of it.

"I almost forgot. This is the pie we made at Mr. Hughes' house. It'll cheer you up!" Winry smiles at the memory and kindness of the family as she displays the delicacy.

"_Elicia helped, too. It was fun._" Elena mirrors Winry, also thinking back to that relaxing evening. And to one long ago.

"Looks like it was made for all of us." Edward notices the whole pie divided into eight slices. "That's a lot."

"Ellie, eat my share. You have to eat a lot to keep up with brother!"

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? You getting me back for the hospital?" Edward mocks offence as he hands Elena a piece.

"_But if he doesn't eat this, he won't get taller. I heard it's a big world out here._" Elena adds with a devious grin to Alphonse's point.

"That's it! No pie for you!" Edward threatens the double-teamers. He finally takes a bite, and perks up. "This is really good."

"Ellie wrote the recipe down, so we can make it again when you get your body back." Winry informs the relieved suit of armor who cheers. "Their family is really nice."

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is a stupid parent, pain in the butt, and an overall annoying guy." Edward complains as he munches on his piece.

"But he talked to you when you were hospitalized." Alphonse laughs at Edward's complaint.

"Seriously, every day he said he was so busy with work but he'd always visit." Edward recalls the man keeping him company with his crazy antics with a fond smile.

"_And he got me a present._" Elena touches the locket around her neck to show Edward.

"Plus we stayed at his house without a fuss." Winry rubs her arm that was practically dragged away.

"He would chat with me, too. Like a person." Alphonse treasures the conversations, having rarely been treated like the human boy he used to be.

"He's way too nice. I guess we'll all thank him when we come back."

They all nod in agreement, unable to wait to see the amazing military man named Maes Hughes again.


	27. No-Shame Valley

**(A/N): Sorry for the delay! Here's a long chapter as an apology. Nothing bad has happened to me, just really amazing things :) Anywho, enjoy!**

"Oh, woooow. It's so beautiful!" Winry's blue eyes shine as bright as all the automail in endless displays. "I never thought I'd see this model, it's brand new!"

The ecstatic mechanic moves from one store window to the next, admiring every piece. Her companions have no choice but to follow after.

_Good thing Ellie isn't obsessed._ Edward notes as Elena sticks surprisingly close to him. _All those years haven't turned her into an automail geek._

"What?" Winry catches Edward look at her, who keeps having to remind himself that this fangirling blonde is his deadly wrench-wielding mechanic.

"Nothing!" _Then again, maybe it'd be better that way. _

"The automail technology is always improving here at a rushing rate. This really is the holy land of automail!" Winry recites yet again with a spin.

"There sure is a lot." Alphonse agrees as they turn down into the next street. Vendors, all mechanics, quarrel amongst themselves as they show their latest automail creations with a thrifty gleam.

"_A lot of people._" Elena notes, her attention going from one to the next. Her brothers walk on, the sight usual for the constant travelers.

"Yeah, a lot of vultures." Edward states, keeping his false limbs close to himself and covered.

The shouts and cheers from a large swarm of civilians at the center of Rush Valley, however, attracts them all over.

"Fifty-one wins in a row! Incredible!"

"He's unbeatable! There's no way!"

The crowd parts as they approach, revealing a huge man with equally large automail arms and confident stance at a table.

"Metal Arm Wrestling!" A much smaller man announces the sport. "Only automail arm users allowed. Ten thousand to enter, and the pot is yours if you beat him!"

"No problem. I've got a new arm to prove it!" A brave fellow volunteers, making his way to the table. The announcer counts off the two competitors for the match to begin. And end in mere seconds.

"New arm, huh? Lemme throw that in the scrap pile for ya." The former challenger's face pales as his metal arm is ripped out of its socket and tossed carelessly on to a growing hill of now fifty-two automail limbs. The Elrics and Winry watch as the poor fellow is hounded by the vultures who throw their masterpieces at him with a bargain.

"How about you, big guy? Wanna give it a shot?" The announcer offers with a reassuring smile to the just as large suit of armor.

"N-No thanks!" Alphonse stammers, taking a step back away from the table where the champion gloats. Elena stays where she is, not trying to show her uneasiness of the giant.

"Or how about you, with the right automail arm?" The announcer points at Edward, then breaks out into laughter. "Though there's no way a small kid like you could win!"

The crowd joins in on the impossible joke, each individual snickering at the automail pipsqueak.

"_Kick his butt, Ed._" Elena frowns, though he doesn't need to be told twice as he slams his hands on the table as he sits. The crowd quiets immediately, Winry and Alphonse encouraging Edward to beat the jerk. Or else be bankrupt and humiliated. As the announcer counts them off and the crowd resumes cheering, Elena picks up the slightest sound of a clap and hides her grin.

"GO!" And then "**RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**" of the once champion's left arm falling to pieces and being torn out by Edward's right.

"Those scrap dealers sure are busy today." Edward effortlessly mirrors the smile of a devil as the crowd gasps at the result, and the vulture mechanics drag the one-armed former champion away.

"What happened?" Winry blinks, confused as to how Edward could have possibly won.

"Edward used alchemy to transmute the automail to a weaker substance." Alphonse whispers as he explains, earning a playful nudge from Elena for revealing the secret.

"So you knew you couldn't beat him." Winry bluntly summarizes Edward's thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward denies with a cackle.

"I haven't seen this type of automail before." A spectator eyes Edward's arm with curiosity. The similar look forms on each nearby mechanic as they take notice to the winning automail user.

"Oh, I designed it." Winry claims as they begin to swallow up Edward in their group.

"Such fine work!"

"This material has great quality!"

"May I take a closer look?"

Elena can't keep them off Edward as they go over every inch of his right arm and shoulder, taking off his shirt to inspect it better.

"Oh, and his left leg is automail, too." Winry adds, and they remove his pants without a single thought for the poor alchemist's privacy, solely focusing on the craftsmanship. "Everyone sure is into automail here."

Elena will never doubt that as she helps her stripped oldest brother gather his clothes when the crowd finally dissipates.

"That's no reason to have me standing here in my underwear!" Edward snaps, not happy at all as he clothes himself.

"A state alchemist walking around in his underwear. What would the military think?" Alphonse teases with a laugh in his voice.

"_Such a bad example, Ed._" Elena agrees, inaudible giggles making her mouth twitch.

"You want a thrashing?" Edward pouts as he pats his pants' pocket. Then again, flipping them inside out. "My state alchemist ID. The silver watch is gone!"


	28. To Catch A Thief

**(A/N): That was an expected and yet unexpected break. College finals are over, so let the continuing begin! Sorry to keep you waiting, readers, and I should be updating like I used to again.**

"WHAAAAAAT?" Winry and Alphonse yell in unison, Elena in equal disbelief as Edward searches near where his clothes had been tossed aside. No silver state alchemist watch in sight amongst the dirt.

"C'mon, let's ask around." Edward heads to the closest outdoor shop and they follow quickly behind. Elena gets to work sketching the pocketwatch as Edward interrogates the two men present.

"Looks like the work of Paninya. You've been played, boy." The owner isn't surprised at their misfortune as he cleans his tools.

"She's a pickpocket who targets tourists." A customer adds, tinkering on a metal foot.

"Then where can I find her? This is important!"

"S'pose there's no harm telling ya-" The owner picks up a wrench, his companion also getting a shiny gleam in his one eye. "If you let us get a peek of that automail of yours."

In a aggravated flash, Edward's automail fist transmutes into a blade that he points at their nervous faces in a twitching rage. The two spill all that they know about the local thief as Elena yet again provides a character sketch.

"She's likely at Glatz to pawn it by now." The owner confesses the last key bit of information, giving the steaming state alchemist directions of how to get there.

"That's all I need." Edward smirks, though doesn't remember the instructions seconds later from his plotting on revenge.

"_All I need._" Elena corrects her eldest brother, noting down the location of the pawnshop as well as finishing up the sketch of Paninya.

"Oh, no." Alphonse sighs, sensing where this will be going already as Edward begins to run off blindly and tugging Elena along.

"Guess we're staying longer." Winry adds with equal exhaustion but excitement that'll keep her in Rush Valley longer.

"Guess so. Let's go get Ed's watch back!"

After angrily admitting that he was lost, but not losing determination, Edward finally consults Elena's sketchbook that she hands over knowingly.

"Thanks." He returns his little sister's sole method of communication, receiving an accepting nod. "You'll back me up?"

"_Uh huh._" Elena's eyes light up with a similar fire, earning a hair rub.

"Right! Now let's go get that thief!" Edward fumes in preparation to charge right. Elena glances back at the directions, then tugs at his shirt to get the feisty state alchemist's attention. He pauses for a moment as she points to the left. "...I knew that."

"_Right._" Elena smiles, the inaudible laughter in her eyes as the two Elric siblings take off in the correct path to Glatz.

* * *

Alphonse, having separated from the automail mechanic who had insisted on looking around by herself than go after the wild state alchemist, manages to catch up to his siblings as they approach the closed door of Glatz. It reminds him of the soldiers at Central, though not when Edward shouts his arrival by kicking the poor door wide open.

"Don't move! And don't you dare open it!" Edward catches the teenage pickpocket, mirroring the image created by Elena, as she fiddles with the precious watch of a state alchemist. Though initially surprised at seeing her victim, a confident smirk takes over her face.

"Pass!" Paninya flexes her camouflaged leg, balancing a fancy jar on it and sends the artifact flying at the Elric siblings. The owner howls the very expensive price of the jar as Edward manages to catch it, then passes it to Elena who hands it off to Alphonse.

"Nice catch!" The thief compliments with a smile, sprinting out the window and onto the rooftops with watch in hand.

"Hey! Stop!" Edward yells, proceeding to follow after her without a second thought to his two siblings. "C'mon, we gotta catch her!"

O-Okay! Elena shoves her sketchbook away into her bag, starting after the two who took the window route. I can do this. I have to-

"Ellie!" Alphonse grabs his little sister before she jumps, almost dropping the jar in the process. "We can follow from below."

Oh. Elena re-judges the distance from window to the roof as her and Alphonse take to the streets, being led by the frustrated shouts of the eldest Elric and explosions of alchemy.


	29. The Uncatchable Thief

**(A/N): Another chapter as promised. Apology accepted? Lots of Paninya trolling action soon!**

Smoke fills the alleyway as Elena shadows Alphonse into it. Her heart races, the steam revealing the silhouette of a figure running towards them.

"Whoa!" Paninya ducks down out of Alphonse's reaching grasp, not slowing for a second as she speeds past with Edward sputtering behind.

"Ha!" Edward coughs, regrouping with his siblings as they follow the thief together to another alleyway. A wall connects the two buildings together, blocking Paninya to the other side.

"Dead end! We got you!"

"No big deal." Paninya speeds up, flying up and over the wall in a series of acrobatic flips.

Elena's mouth widens impressed at the sight as Paninya disappears, Edward supplying his enraged surprise.

"Ed!" Alphonse positions himself at the base of the wall, the armor's large hands boosting Edward up with a toss. As her eldest brother flies over, Elena gets to work drawing a transmutation circle on the concrete wall.

"You okay, Ellie?" The suit asks his baby sister, who nods that she is. _Will be._

"ARGHH!" The frantic shout of Edward is drowned out by the barking of a beast on the other side. Shifting both their concern to their big brother, the youngest Elric transmutes a door into the wall and opens it. Edward, or rather what can be seen of him, is under attack by the scariest dog Elena has ever seen.

"GET. OFF." Alphonse's intimidating figure looms over the canine who yips away, tail between legs.

_Is he okay?_ Elena helps Edward to his feet, a mumble escalating in a battle cry.

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS GIRL!"

_Yep, he's okay. _

* * *

"Winry left to go shopping." Alphonse explains the absence of the missing mechanic to his siblings. "Should I check on her?"

"Go ahead. You, too, Ellie." Edward brushes the dust off of his shirt, avoiding looking at Elena.

"_You said I can back you up._"

"That will be." He turns away, heading off in the direction where he had seen Paninya run to. _Can't slow down. I have to get my watch before she __**opens**_ _it._

"Ed-" Alphonse calls after his big brother, Elena watching Edward walk away without being able to so much as shout at him.

"Just do it!" The state alchemist begins to run, knowing that the thief must have stopped by now, must be trying to open his watch by now. Might have seen the inside by now.

"I'm not stopping you."

"_Good._"

The gloved metal hand rests on the girl's shoulder for a moment, then leaves as she sprints after their eldest brother.

"Be careful." Though to which sibling, the soul-bound suit of armor doesn't know as he goes in search of the blonde automail mechanic.

"Shame on you for not listening to your big brother." Edward doesn't slow his pace when he hears the distinctive footsteps of his little sister behind him. Always behind him. Elena catches up to his side, giving him the look of just having to deal with it.

"You're my sister." He confirms the stubbornness coming from her like his own. "A lady said that that girl is up on the roofs here. Catching her is gonna be a pain, but you'll back me up."

_Always. _Elena nods with a grin that matches Edward's as they go up a set of stairs and to the rooftops of Rush Valley.


	30. Can't Catch Her!

**(A/N): For those of you who survived the apocalypse, a new chapter for you! Enjoy your holiday break, and snow if you got any. All in favor of an Elric Christmas Special, or something of the sort? Maybe next time, or separate from this? We'll see :3**

"Don't open it." Paninya perks up as she looks casually over her shoulder, her victim and who must be his sister standing behind her.

"Why? Got a dark secret or something?" Elena shifts her gaze from the curious pickpocket to Edward.

"None of your business. Now give it back." He contains himself calmly, but Elena knows the rage that must be building inside.

"_Please, Paninya._" The thief eyes the message from the oddly quiet girl. That certainly was interesting to Paninya, but with her victim still obviously mad and curious about the sealed watch, there was only one response that she could think of with a smile.

"Nah." Paninya sticks out her tongue, breaking Edward's self control with a twisted smirk and clap. Large, grabbing hands made from the roof material begin to engulf Paninya, but she doesn't react. "Not bad. Who are you really?"

"A state alchemist." Edward replies, the seriousness of the title sure to startle anyone. Elena watches the arms move in as Paninya processes her situation.

"Neat. Never toyed with a state alchemist before!" Paninya cheerfully laughs as she slides off the roof with ease, escaping the arms like an acrobat.

"You're not getting away! Ellie!" Edward claps his hands, platforms emerging from the ground for his little sister to take as he leaps down. Elena hops to each one, ripping a piece of paper from the back of her sketchbook. Reaching the ground, Elena claps as she presses the paper with a transmutation circle against the ground. A large wall reading '_Stop_' literally stops Paninya as it rises before her.

"And you must be the state alchemist's sister. I got lucky!" Paninya isn't discouraged in the slightest, jumping against a nearby pole and landing perfectly on Edward who had tried to grab her. "Nice landing."

_She's good._ Elena doesn't have to help Edward up, his pride and temper bringing him to his feet in seconds.

"Dammit!" He snaps, dozens of pillars forming out of nearby buildings and crashing together after Paninya. None touch her as she dodges each one with cartwheels and flips.

_Nothing stops her. We need a trap._ Elena pulls out another sheet, motioning ahead to a lone rooftop.

"Gotcha." Edward directs the pillars to lead the tumbling thief toward the target area.

"Run out of steam already?" Paninya challenges, standing at the center.

_You'll see. _Elena holds the sheet as Edward slams a fist down on the tiles.

"Nothing happened?" Paninya hides her concern with another confident smile, casually gazing around for a creation to lash out. _Where will it come from?_

"Alchemy isn't just creating, but also taking away." The tiles beneath Paninya begin to tremble. "Like the ground under your feet!"

_Now! _Elena watches the tiles break apart and dissolve, now hastily beginning her own alchemy on the paper. The blue light of transmutation crackles as the top of a cage is crafted.

"Ellie!" Edward reaches for the bottomless cage, lifting it over the pitfall and throwing it down over the fallen thief below ."Got you!"

Elena peers into the dust cloud as Edward jumps down to check on their surely successful trap.

"You ruin my shop, and cage me! You better fix this!" The smoke clears, revealing an unhappy shop owner where Paninya should be. Running to the edge of the roof, Elena can make out the figure of the thief skipping away free.

_I'm gonna catch this girl!_


	31. A Victory is a Victory?

**(A/N): Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday with whatever it was that you did. Reading, presents, sledding, family time, alchemy-anyway- here's to a new year of writing!**

_Or Al will!_ Elena watches Paninya as she walks unsuspectingly into a large transmutation circle crafted by Alphonse. Quickly and cautiously, Elena aided by Edward off the roof, the two siblings make their way to the caged pickpocket and successful brother.

However, before any witty remarks can be made, a metal blade slices out of Paninya's pant leg and cuts at the bars like a knife to paper with a swipe of her right knee.

"So surprised in a city full of automail?" Paninya speaks to the speechless Elrics, kicking out the gap she created. She then places a hand on her other knee with a smile. "My left shoots projectiles, too."

A small canister releases itself, a mini explosion taking out a nearby wall. Smoke blinds them as Paninya vanishes with a victory laugh.

"Both her legs are automail?" Edward shouts, covering his mouth from the dust.

"_No wonder she's so fast._" Elena sighs with a cough, knowing Paninya must be far away yet again. "_She still has Ed's watch, too._"

"You can't be serious." Alphonse groans, equally exhausted despite his immortal body.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get away." The familiar voice of a certain blonde automail mechanic commands from nearby, the smoke clearing to reveal her and her victim.

"Winry, don't let her go!" Edward can't believe their luck, or admit that Winry caught the thief longer than any of them.

"Good job!" Alphonse does the compliment for Elena as they sprint to the duo, both siblings wondering how Winry can keep Paninya still with a grasp on her arm.

"Oh, of course I won't." Winry's eyes hold a spark that answers Elena's question of why the mechanic had grabbed the thief in the first place.

Having seen Paninya's automail legs shoot, cut, and flee with insane flexibility and ease, it was no wonder to the obsessed automail geek.

"You have to let me get a better look!" She gushes, whatever Paninya's answer is being interrupted by the Elric males falling over in disbelief as Elena mutely adds to their collective sigh.

* * *

"I've never seen this kind of automail before!" Winry inspects Paninya's metal legs, the thief's arms tied together by a certain state alchemist. Unsure of what to say or do, Paninya sits on the fountain's edge as Winry looks them over with curious mumbles of parts and effects.

"Nice weather, huh?" Edward grumbles, the three Elrics' existences ignored by occupied mechanic.

"Sure is." Alphonse agrees.

"_I like it._" Elena stretches, grateful for the break, but still keeps an eye on Paninya and the watch still with the thief. She can tell it bothers Edward, but none dare to get between Winry and her subject.

"Paninya, you have to tell me who made these." Winry begs her victim.

"Um, no problem." Paninya finally talks, an idea suddenly popping into her head. "He lives in a pretty remote place, so you'd need a guide."

"Really?"

"Yup, but I can take you guys up there. On the condition that you forget what happened today!" Paninya grins widely, receiving a quick agreement from Winry who happily shakes her hand.

"Wait a minute!" Edward jumps up having overheard. "Don't decide stuff by yourself! She _attacked_ me, Winry!"

"That's just a minor problem-"

"Minor problem?" Edward repeats, fuming as he gestures at their path of destruction. "Look at the town!"

Unlike Winry, Elena does and with a sinking heart of what she had been part of. Remnants of buildings lay in piles of debris from alchemy work, not to mention Paninya's missile from earlier.

"Oy, you're the guy who ruined my shop." The voice of the caged shop owner, now free, complains rather loudly, followed by other accusations of affected citizens.

"Oh." The two Elric accomplances and distracted pickpocket are invisible to the angry crowd that closes in on Edward. Alphonse gives Elena a nudge, pointing at her sketchbook. "Come on, we better help him."

Elena nods with a weak, but determined smile as she begins to add more transmutation circles to the back pages.

_Thanks, brothers._ She muses, following a pack of citizens to their ruined district.


	32. Home In The Mountains

**(A/N): You all win. Sorry for making you all wait! Life, man, it happens. I'm following the manga, so the names are probably wrong =_= There will be differences eventually, and messing with canon. I really meant to keep writing and updating, honest. Thanks for each review and sticking around, they kept me motivated to continue. And guilty. Lots of guilt. I'll do my best to keep it going!  
**

"If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind." Paninya informs the two human Elrics lagging, the burning sun slowly and cruelly melting them away.

"The hell is this guy in the middle of nowhere?" Edward complains, everyone choosing to ignore him yet again since entering the mountain pass. The only life Elena can pick out is rare vegetation and the occasional ram or basking lizard.

"Where else would a mechanic choose to live, with all the best material here?" Paninya counters, earning an understanding nod from Winry who searches the rocksides with her glimmering eyes and imagines the ore beneath.

"Not to mention he's kinda a loner."

"Whatever. Give me my watch back." Edward, despite his whole being hot and tired, tries to threaten the thief who only smiles.

"You promised."

"I did NOT!" The accusation bounces off the towering rocks that the sole promiser grins at, still not caring about Edward's watch in Paninya's possession. He'll get it when he gets it, but until then she'll gladly follow Paninya anywhere.

A long bridge made of only rope and wooden planks stretches across a large break of rock, the bottom seeming almost endless save for the river that flows by in a rush.

"Not afraid of heights, are you?" Paninya taunts as they cross, faster as Edward chases after her in an angry rant about the unfairness of two automail legs and height.

* * *

"Hello! I'm back!" Paninya cheerfully enters the sturdy home of stone, blending in with its surroundings. Her companions follow her inside as a young man pauses at working on something to look at them in surprise.

"Paninya, why are you here?"

"I brought guests!" She points at each in turn and each having their own definition of the word. Victims, tag-alongs, actually guests.

"Oh, here to buy some automail-" A kindred smile changes to surprise and a bow at the sight of the suit of armor. "Forgive our rudeness, you must have traveled a long way to get here in this heat and tall armor."

Edward perks up at the height comment about his little brother, beyond ready to unleash his pent up rage. He squirms in Alphonse's tight grasp, used to having to hold his vertically challenged brother back as Elena assists. The man takes no notice as Paninya introduces Winry and explains the mechanic's interest in automail. Beneath Edward's muffled rants, the sound of someone approaching catches Elena's attention. Wasn't this man a loner?

"Paninya, did you bring friends over? Welcome to our home." The top half of a door opens, revealing the man's wife behind it. "Just in time, I have tea and snacks here. Perfect for today."

Paninya cheers with a greeting and a 'You're the best, Sadila!', as a tray full of promised treats appearing on the door's frame. The way Sadila smiles, full of love, reminds Elena of old times.

"_You all look so worn out. Come inside, I made us some snacks." The silhouette of the three's mother tuts playfully at her children exhausted from summer play._

_"Yay! You're the best, mom!" The trio bounces back up and inside the cool sanctuary of home and snacks._

"Ellie, you coming? We're going outside." Winry's voice calls from a time away, bringing Elena back to the present. She shakes her head free of the memory, joining her family outside.

* * *

"Who would put a missile in a girl's automail leg? A normal person would never do that. It's not romantic at all, just your idea of a hobby." Paninya bickers at the table of her, Winry, and Mr. Tommy.

"Yes it is. I think it's artistic, and you have no right to criticize my work." The gruff man counters back, his rough tone leaving a dare to argue his opinion. Elena has no doubt that this is the loner Winry had sought, but why did Paninya still have Ed's watch?

"But that's what makes it such a work of art. The automail is so light and flexible with Paninya's moves, plus the addition of weapondry concealed inside so well, it-" Winry supports without missing a beat in her analysis, impressing the man with her knowledge. Elena shares in Paninya's confusion and inability to keep up with the intense automail conversation, and looks around to where her brothers are. Sadila sits resting on a chair, her belly seeming swollen from what Elena can see past Edward and Alphonse standing in front of the woman. Curious, Elena steps towards them.

"Ellie, check this out." Edward picks up her presence naturally gesturing her over. Alphonse steps aside for Elena to see better.

"I'm Lear, and this is Sadila, my wife. She's due in a month." The man from earlier properly introduces himself from his position standing by his pregnant wife.

"It feels heavier and heavier each passing day." Sadila admits with a light laugh as Elena eyes the large belly. "It's okay. You can touch it."

Nodding from approval, Elena places a hand on Sadila's belly. It feels strange, yet warm and comforting. A sudden movement makes her jump with childish surprise.

"Oh, they kicked." Sadila frowns slightly from the pain, then notices Elena's mute shock. "Don't worry. That's what babies do."

"I remember the same with Al and Ellie." Edward grins fondly, the softer side of him emerging. "You two hardly kicked, though."

"Yeah, I remember. You had wanted another little brother, but mom said she knew it'd be a girl." Alphonse adds, his soft voice making up for what he can't express. "I'm glad it was you, Ellie."

"To have a life, so small and tiny, inside of me. It's amazing. For two hundred and eighty days, we carry this life all on its own. Even though the baby isn't here yet, they're still alive." Sadila shuts her eyes at ease, her husband wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.

"It's a miracle in itself. No one tells the baby when to leave its mother. They just know. Unbelievable." Lear fantasizes, his wife agreeing.

"Amazing." Elena has never seen Edward so amazed, the smile on his face so peaceful almost.

"Ed, come over here." Winry calls sweetly from the table, hand waving for her automail work to be summoned for no good to its smile is gone, swallowed up fear and sheer not wanting to obey. Though refusing could be just as deadly.


	33. Storms and Secrets

**(A/N): I almost forgot to put one of these! There's a special surprise after this arc, so stay tuned :3**

Winry shows off her automail masterpieces to Mr. Tommy, Edward stripped yet again to his underwear. The loner inspects each metal limb, giving an analysis of the material used without Winry even telling him a thing.

"I was thinking about making it more durable, but lighter like Paninya's." Winry says aloud, earning an approval from him.

"Yes. In comparison to his body, this is too heavy. This causes too much stress for the carrier. Could be why he's so short."

"Wait-you can make me taller by lightening it?!" Edward's slouch and disinterest vanish at the suggestion, his eyes lighting up from the best news he's ever heard.

"It's possible." Mr. Tommy confirms, leaving Winry in deep thought.

"_Ed can get taller?_" Elena asks Alphonse, and the suit of armor shrugs.

"There's no stopping him now that he knows." He states the fact that the two youngest Elrics know only too well as the eldest fantasizes being a foot higher or even more.

"I see, then." Winry finally speaks, everything clear to her now as she chooses her next words carefully and with a bow. "Mr. Tommy, please take me on as your apprentice!"

"Definitely not." The old man replies preoccupied with picking at his ear as if knowing Winry's request before she had asked. Stunned, she asks again only to be automatically denied by the stubborn anti-apprentice mechanic.

"That's fine. Just tell her how to make me taller." Edward craftily sneaks close to Mr. Tommy with bribery most likely created for such a situation.

"Brother! Did you transmute gold again-" Alphonse begins to accuse his big brother, only to be drowned out by a 'Get lost, kid!' from Mr. Tommy and begging from both Edward and Winry.

_"That's a forbidden law, isn't it?_" Elena recounts the rules of being a state alchemist from what Edward had recited from his first day. And all the ones he had managed to break since obtaining the silver pocket watch, which Paninya still had.

"He saw it as a...strong suggestion." Alphonse almost has to shout over the commotion of the arguing trio.

"_Should we tell him he's still in his underwear?_" The sight of him stripped down brings no difference to the two automail mechanics, but worries Elena as her hot-headed eldest sibling pleas for the man's secret.

"He can't hear us. I don't think anyone can stop them now." Alphonse admits, as much as he would like to remind Edward before he caught a cold or worse.

_"Good point_." The mute girl agrees, watching the verbal battle wage on.

"Bah. That's how he always is." Paninya yawns to add effect, deciding she had had enough herself as she joins them. With a wince, she pauses and rubs at one of her automail legs. "And it's going to rain, too. Wouldn't want that shorty to get sick."

Despite being feet away and in debate, Edward jabs an accusing finger at Paninya while still persuading the loner.

"See what I deal with? Everyone calls me that word and everything along with it! Teach her how to make me taller! I'll settle for a few more inches, anything! C'mon, you-"

"GO. HOME." Mr. Tommy finalizes to the two, his arms crossed as he still sits, not convinced in the slightest despite their efforts.

"I'm sorry. There really is no changing his mind." Lear apologizes as a steaming Edward and Winry angrily leave the stubborn mechanic prodded by the kind son.

"Told ya." Paninya adds, not only to reaffirm what she had said about Mr. Tommy, but to the severely dark clouds blowing over head.

"Oh, dear. We'd best go inside." Sadila carefully rises up out of her chair, assisted by her husband as they all take shelter inside the sturdy home. Not even a minute later, lightning strikes down out of the sky as heavy rain storms at the roof.

* * *

Elena flinches as thunder booms and rolls from the sky, echoing off of the mountain sides.

"That one was really loud, huh?" Sadila observes as she pours hot water into each cup. The girl nods in agreement, biting her lip at the next crashing one. "Are you afraid of it?"

Elena glances away from the pregnant woman's gaze and gently blows at the steam curling above the liquid. Of all the things she fears, bad weather seemed like the least. It had always been, until that night. She holds the bag containing her sketchbook closer and Sadila takes it as a sign that there's probably much more to it, but changes the subject.

"Here's some for your brothers and friend. I'd do it myself, but the baby's being awfully fussy." Sadila hands the tray off to Elena and places a hand on her belly with a laugh that tries to hide her discomfort. Elena obeys and adds hers to the rest. The quarreling shouts of her eldest brother aren't that far off, as well as that of Mr. Tommy.

_Again? That's brother, all right_. Elena smiles, though doesn't dare to enter the workshop area of the home. Lightning creates a looming shadow across the wall of a monster with armor clanking and Elena nearly dashes off until it speaks.

"Ellie?" The monstrous suit of armor asks with the voice of a worried Alphonse. "Careful."

Elena acknowledges her brother with a sort of wave, cautious of her delicate cargo.

"Here, I got it." Alphonse takes the tray from her. "For Ed and Mr. Tommy, right? I don't see them as the tea-type right now."

He feels relief at a smile forming on Elena's face as they both imagine the two sitting and drinking tea whilst calmly discussing automail, Winry as an apprentice, and height. Well, maybe just height. She doesn't tell him that Mr. Tommy's cup is actually meant for the soulbound armor, but he must be used to it by now.

"_The others are for Winry and I. Where is she?_"

"Last I saw, she was with Paninya and Lear in the living room. They were all looking weird over something when I passed by." Alphonse informs her, still confused and concerned over the event and looks at the tea and task at hand. "It's never easy for us, is it?"

_"Nope. Good luck._" Elena writes and tucks the sketchbook away as she takes hers and Winry's tea from the tray.

"Ah! I got it!" A triumphic Winry cheers from the living room as Elena pauses at the doorway, her mute presence ignored by the three bodies hunched over at the opened object to get a better look. "Edward's secret is-"


End file.
